


Into The Labyrinth

by Mrs_Pepperpot



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Musicals, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Songwriting, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Pepperpot/pseuds/Mrs_Pepperpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Sarah won her brother back, Jareth is still brooding over his defeat. He doesn't give up so easily on his dreams, even if other people might not share them. Inspired by Into The Woods, this is a musical in fanfiction form... I know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King Shall Have His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of weird one as far as fanfiction goes. It is inspired by Into The Woods, both the stage musical version and the movie version. That said, it has nothing at all to do with Into The Woods, other than the fairytale themes, title and the songs. A musical in fanfiction form is a bizarre and, possibly, bad idea. I am certainly no David Bowie and haven't even attempted to recreate his lyrical style. I once read that he hated rhyme in songs and went out of his way to avoid it. He would no doubt have hated my efforts. It should also go without saying that I am no Stephen Sondheim, although I have great admiration for his musicals. I'm a big fan of musicals in general, both on stage or movie versions.
> 
> I also owe a debt of thanks to the musical Spamalot, the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode 'Once More With Feeling', ABC's Galavant, and I've been listening to a lot of Taylor Swift for Sarah's songs.
> 
> Anyway, this is meant to be a whimsical light-hearted offering (mostly), although there may be a slightly darker undercurrent to it. I know it's hard to imagine original songs, especially with no music. These are more like a series of strung together rhyming couplets, anyway. All the songs are my own original work.
> 
> Please, do let me know your thoughts. Thank you - Mrs P.

Jareth sat brooding on his throne, his scowl as dark as a thunderstorm. "Spurned by a mere slip of a girl and still moping about it six months later, this will not do at all," he lamented.

The goblins around him scurried to take shelter. Their king was in a kicking mood, they sensed, and none wanted to feel the sharp end of his boot. Technically, with him being so fond of high heels, there were four sharp ends to every pair.

"I turned the world upside down for that ungrateful wretch," Jareth muttered, his pointed teeth bared in anger. He groused and he grumbled, a cruel smile playing upon his lips as he plotted, until a wicked plan formed in his mind. "Bring me the traitorous dwarf," the Goblin King barked at the nearest of his useless guards.

Magic had been setting his shattered kingdom to rights. He intended to rebuild everything bigger and better than before, especially his Labyrinth. It flourished and grew until he felt sure no one would ever conquer it again. The king would have his queen in the end.

Jareth often got the urge to burst into song, and being fae, there was nothing he enjoyed more than music. Well, there might have been one thing he liked better, but that definitely wasn't a solo dance. He rose to his feet in contemplation and, as he paced about, he began to sing." _She might be sweet at sixteen, and it's true that some girls are,_

 

_She could get a job, marry with parental blessing, and even drive a car._

_At seventeen she'll be legal, if not quite ready to be regal, but who can tell?_

_Eighteen will bring graduation and hopefully a rounded education as well._

_To take her while she's still technically a child might be viewed as obscene,_

_But I find waiting aggravating and the king must have his queen._

 

_In truth, the whiny teenage years I would quite happily forgo,_

_Yes, I want my queen, but a drama queen? That would be a no._

_Better when she's done all her growing and the tiresome hormonal to-ing and fro-ing,_

_Before her innocence is lost, but in the ways of love, she is a little more knowing._

_Of course, I'll be only too happy to widen her education and fill the gaps in-between,_

_I will give her such pleasure and she'll be my treasure when this king gets his queen._

 

_I could take her when she's twenty, maybe twenty-one would do,_

_I am the very soul of generosity, after all, so let's say twenty-two._

_What would she do if I left her unclaimed until the ripe age of twenty-nine?_

_Unloved and unwanted with no suitor and no romance, her beauty withering on the vine._

_She can be cruel as I can be too; it's true I've often been mean,_

_For her, I want to do better so that when I get her, this king will please his queen._

  


_The trouble with all this speculating is that I do not care for waiting,_

_With only stupid creatures for company, when I could be procreating,_

_I want my queen while she's young, pretty, and firm with nothing starting to sag,_

_Leave her too long and she'll be nothing more than a bitter and twisted old hag._

_I don't want advanced age and infirmity; I want her fresh and green,_

_It's no use procrastinating while she's deteriorating, the king must have his queen._

 

_I will court her and wait for the moment, when, for picking she is ripe,_

_Her beauty can only grow and I already know, she's definitely my type._

_Right now, she is developing and needs more time to mature,_

_Experience has taught me, bratty teenagers can be such a bore,_

_We'll stay platonic until she is ready; I can wait for her to turn eighteen,_

_In a few years' time, I'll make Sarah mine, and the king shall have his queen."_

The goblins applauded and cheered from a safe distance as Jareth resumed his place on the throne.

"Hoggle, the traitorous dwarf," the guards announced as they hauled in their captive.

The king raised one of his elegantly pointed eyebrows. "Well, well, well, Hoggett," he sneered. "What in the world am I to do with you?"

His erstwhile minion cowered before him. Sarah would call him a coward if she could she how his legs were shaking. Hoggle had expected his day of reckoning would dawn, his only surprise being that it had taken so long. "I dids what I hads to do and I ain't sorry for it." The little dwarf remained defiant (despite his knocking knees).

Jareth stood up with a swish of his midnight blue cape. "Is that so?" He questioned, as he drew nearer to his prey. The king's gaze darkened; one eye more so than the other until it appeared almost black. "You do realise that Sarah will have forgotten all about you now she's back in her own world, don't you?"

"No, she won't," Hoggle protested. "We're friends, not that you'd knows anything about what that means." His fluffy eyebrows were set in an obstinate line.

The Goblin King affected sympathy and knelt down to rest his hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"Poor Hog-breath, you really did lose your head over that girl, didn't you?" He patted his head. "Sarah used us both for her own ends, and now we've been cast aside like last year's fashions."

Hoggle knew Jareth to be an untrustworthy rat. He also knew he was being played like a fiddle, but his innate insecurity made him easy pickings for his foe. "She ain't like that," he maintained, although his confidence was crumbling fast.

The Goblin King ascended back onto his throne with a smirk on his lips. "It's been what, six months since Sarah's victory party?" He asked in a casual tone, knowing exactly to the second how long it had been. "And how many times has she called upon you since then?" He knew the answer to that one too.

Hoggle shuffled about uneasily. "Well, um, she's got school to go to and her brother to takes care of," he mumbled making excuses for his friend.

Jareth nodded along tapping his lips with a black leather gloved finger.

"She'll calls when she needs me," the dwarf asserted.

The Goblin King summoned a crystal orb and toyed with it in his hands. Rolling it over and under, above and below his palm, until he brought it to rest on a goblin decorated plinth. "Let's take a little peek at what our precious Sarah is up to shall we?"

White mist swirled inside the glass orb and slowly, an image began to form. Sarah sat at her vanity, wearing a tight-fitting red dress and makeup that made her appear much older than her almost sixteen years. She gazed into the mirror concentrating as she applied bright red lipstick and intermittently sang along to a song on her radio.

_"Through the hourglass, I saw you, in time you slipped away,_

_When the mirror crashed, I called you and turned to hear you say_

_If only for today, I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away..."_

Her gaze fell upon the figurine she kept on the vanity which resembled the Goblin King, and she let out a dreamy sigh.

Jareth watched with unrestrained glee and he broke into a sharp-toothed grin. "Teenage girls and their romantic notions," he chuckled. "This is going to be, if I may borrow my precious one's words, a piece of cake." He glanced expectantly at his subjects. "Well?" He glared, "laugh."

The goblins obeyed and erupted into manufactured hysterics.

Hoggle looked on in horror. "W-What are you gonna do?" He inquired, fearing the reply.

The Goblin King snatched up the crystal orb and tossed it into the air, where it disappeared like a soap bubble. "Why, I intend to make Sarah my queen, of course. And you are going to help me get her."

The little dwarf vigorously shook his head. "No, no I ain't," he declared. "She's far too good for the likes of you, and far too young." He gulped at his boldness, hoping a dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench wasn't beckoning.

Jareth narrowed his eyes and glared down at the diminutive rebel. "The thing about mortals is, they grow old so quickly. One cannot afford to wait." The idea appalled him, as it did all fae kind with their near eternal youth and beauty.

"Do anything you wants with me. Throw me in an oubliette or even in the bog, but please leave Sarah alone," Hoggle begged.

"You care about the girl, how sweet," Jareth sneered. "However, I will be generous and I'll offer you two choices. You can help me woo her so that one day when she's older, she will happily agree to be my queen. Or..." He paused to poke at his sharp teeth with his tongue and ponder in a wicked way.

The little dwarf frowned in anticipation of being firmly boxed in between the proverbial rock and a hard place.

"Or," the king continued, "I can take her now and lock her in the castle's high tower until she's ready to surrender to all I have to give her."

Hoggle groaned; it was just as he'd suspected, both of the choices before him were completely undesirable. At least with the wooing, he might get a chance to warn her off and let her know what she'd really be letting herself in for with Jareth.

"There's no use in you looking so hard done by," the Goblin King chided. "You were the one who gave the girl the peach."

If a mortal ate or drank anything gifted to them by a fae, it put them under the power of that fae. Jareth had allowed Sarah to say her words and return home. But she didn't win, not really.

The dwarf frowned filled with sorrow. What a wretched fool he'd been. His poor unsuspecting friend had forgiven him without appreciating the full extent of his wrong-doing. "Alright," he shrieked. "I'll helps you woo her, but I ain't gonna pretend you're anything other than a rat."

Jareth broke into a wicked grin. "Come, come, Hogboggle, we've got work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extract of the song Sarah is singing is taken from Take My Breath Away by Berlin, written by Giorgio Moroder and Tom Whitlock.


	2. A Twit To Woo

On a mission, Jareth swept through the castle with Hoggle scurrying behind.

"Pardon me, your Majesty," the little dwarf huffed and puffed gasping for breath, "but where are we going?"

"To survey the Goblin Kingdom's Crown Jewels, of course," the king impatiently informed him. "Do keep up, Higgle."

"It's Hoggle," his small sidekick complained. "I can spells it out for you if needs be," he muttered under his breath.

The mismatched pair continued in silence until they reached a vaulted chamber beneath the castle. Secret magic words were spoken and the locked door sprung open to give them entry. Inside, there were treasures untold piled almost from floor to ceiling in some places. A four metre long, from head-to-tail, mostly purple (except for her pink underside) dragon lounged atop the gleaming mound. Edana, which means fiery, happened to be an incredibly lazy and docile beast. She could barely be bothered to lift her scaly horned head to acknowledge those who dared to intrude upon her nap time. Once she saw the King and his diminutive servant, her sleepy lime green eyes fell shut again.

"In a few days, Sarah will be turning sixteen and I need to find something suitable to give her." Jareth nodded towards the pile of jewellery and precious stones.

Hoggle groaned at the prospect of rummaging through the tangled mess before him. Despite his love of shiny things, he had no desire to help procure them for someone else. He eyed Edana warily not wishing to get roasted alive. However, the dragon slept soundly, her nostrils belching out wisps of smoke as she snored.

The Goblin King also felt daunted by the task, but he endeavoured not to show it. He realised he sincerely wanted to please Sarah with his gift, and it bothered him. Brushing back his cape, he dipped his hand cautiously into the heap. "Well?" He challenged the dwarf to follow his lead.

Hoggle reluctantly complied and gingerly picked up a string of pearls.

The first thing Jareth plucked from the pile was a shimmering green stone the size of a baseball. "Ah, an emerald to compliment the colour of my precious one's eyes," he declared and held it aloft to admire its clarity.

Spotting a flaw, he tossed it aside. "We must have one somewhere which contains a hint of bluish hue." He resumed the search. "Gemstones have meanings, do they not? Emeralds are the colour of spring, symbolising love and rebirth. I believe they're also considered a fertility aid." The king raised his pointed brows at the idea. "An ideal wedding gift, perhaps. But a little too suggestive for a sweet sixteen."

Hoggle, growing bolder, dug out a ruby almost as big as his fist and paused to admire it. "These represents love, passion, courage, and emotion. Favoured and worn by royalty down the ages. They are said to brings good fortune to the wearer." The red glow from the stone illuminated his craggy features.

The king pondered. "T'is a beauty, to be sure, just like my Sarah. I shall have it set in my Goblin Queen's sceptre, as it is doubtless too weighty for her to wear around her neck. I do not want my darling developing a stoop." He continued the search. "Diamonds for eternal love. Garnets for protection against nightmares. Amethysts to ward off intoxication and to keep a clear head. Sapphires signify trust and a promise made," the king said examining and discarding each one. "I've never gone to such trouble before. The need has not arisen. Females have always flocked to me in droves and fallen at my feet. This is a new experience and a most disconcerting one," Jareth grumbled, curling his lip with distaste.

_"Perhaps I am a twit to woo, what say you on the matter?_

_Maybe there are things I shouldn't do, such as engage in idle chatter._

_If she isn't dazzled by my sparkling personality, why indulge in such banality?"_

Hoggle shrugged before responding in kind.

_"Well, you are sometimes an owl and mostly just foul, that much is true,_

_You speaks just to be mean and are sometimes obscene, so you are a twit to woo."_

Jareth flashed his companion a dark look that told him he'd better beware. Delving deeper into the tangled jewels, he pulled out a diamond tiara.

_"My future queen should look the part; I will give her a crown along with my heart."_

Hoggle gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

_"She might_ wants _neither and then what will you do? Except finds out you were a twit to woo,"_

He suppressed a smirk.

The Goblin King spotted something glinting in the corner of the room. He headed off to retrieve it. Accidentally and on purpose, shoving his diminutive companion head first into the Crown Jewels as he passed by. Edana growled at the disturbance and sent out a jet of fire that narrowly missed burning off the little dwarf's fuzzy brows.

_"Call off the search, I've found the perfect trinket, yes, this will most certainly do,_

_She will fall for my charms and then into my arms, I am no twit to woo."_

Jareth brought the treasure up close to his odd blue eyes as he beheld it with glee.

Hoggle stood defiantly with his hands on his hips.

_"You won't dazzle her with pretty things, she sees right through you,_

_You're a no good rat and she knows that. You are a twit to woo."_

The Goblin King hustled the dwarf out of the chamber by the scruff of the neck and he spoke the magic words to re-secure the door. "You will go and speak to Sarah via the mirror," he commanded. "Choose your moment carefully, and inform her of my intention to deliver my gift to her in person. Make sure she knows my intentions are honourable, and that she has nothing to fear." He should have added, so long as he got what he wanted in the end.

Hoggle grimaced, he wanted to see his friend again but not as the bearer of bad tidings.

"Oh, and Hoghead, please do keep in mind that I could bring her back here at any time," Jareth warned. "Remember what the choice is: unwilling prisoner or willing bride. It is in your hands."

* * *

Hoggle had been left disturbed by Sarah's reaction to his news. Yes, she expressed alarm at the prospect of an impending visit from the Goblin King. But there was something else in her demeanour which suggested she wasn't entirely adverse to the idea.

A strange look had come into her eyes as she preened in the mirror. "I wanted to have a party, but my stepmother said no. And after I've tried so hard to get along with her, too," she complained. "I won't be a child forever," Sarah seemed to be contemplating something and a sly smile crept over her lips. "If I were a queen, I bet I could have parties whenever I wanted." The little dwarf had been relying on her good sense to keep her safe from the Goblin King. Sadly, it seemed to have deserted her.

"Ah, Hedgewart, there you are." Jareth had been trying on different outfits in preparation for the visit to his possible-future-bride. He strutted about preening in front of a huge floor-length mirror in his fancy bed chamber.

Hoggle scowled to show his disapproval, his fluffy eyebrows almost covering his sharp piggy eyes.

"I did think red and black, but she seemed to prefer me in blue." Jareth flicked his long blond tresses back as he magically transformed his outfit for the hundredth time.

"What was you saying before, about being a twit to woo?" The little dwarf rolled his eyes.

The king glared threateningly at his disrespectful subordinate. "I do trust you were careful in what you said to Sarah." He continued without waiting for a reply. "Of course you were, how could you be otherwise, after my warnings?" Jareth found fault with the shade of blue he'd conjured for his topcoat and started over.

Hoggle pondered the matter and his wizened face creased up even more into a worried frown. "All's I've gots to say is; be careful what you wish for."

Jareth paid no attention to the caution, consumed as he was by his own vanity. After despairing of ever finding someone worthy of his love and fidelity, he felt as if a weight had been lifted. Sarah would bring youth and freshness, just what he needed to revitalise him. Of course, he still happened to be as handsome as ever. But even near-immortal creatures got older and wrinkled in time. "Run along now, Hobble, I believe the hedge maze is in need of trimming." He dismissively waved his minion away. Studying his glittering reflection, his face broke into a sharp-toothed smirk. "Why, you're every teenage girl's dream of a morally ambiguous heartthrob!" Jareth congratulated himself as he fussed with the frills on his shirt. "Sarah dear, you will be mine, eventually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty silly but it was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it - Mrs P.


	3. Trouble With A Capital T

Sarah sat at her vanity putting the finishing touches to her hair and admiring the diamond earrings her mother gave her. She felt sad not to be spending her birthday with her mom and stepfather as she had done the previous year. But they were to be guests of honour at some important theatre awards ceremony that evening. Jeremy would be handing out one of the statuettes and her mother had been nominated for her performance as Martha in Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?. The pair of them certainly led a high-flying life, and Sarah envied all the glitz and glamour. She would have loved to go to the awards but it wasn't to be.

Her journey through the Labyrinth taught her many things, including how much she truly valued her baby brother. But she still harboured dreams and ambitions beyond being the world's best big sister. Toby was fast approaching the terrible twos, and could already throw epic tantrums. She no longer resented him or her stepmother, on most days at least. Life wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. Sarah learned to take the lows with the highs, accepting that sometimes that's just the way things were. All except when stepmothers ruined sixteenth birthday party plans because that was just totally unfair by anyone's standards.

Her thoughts drifted to the Goblin King and she felt a frisson of excitement. The situation had been too fraught during her fight to get Toby back for her to fully appreciate his charms. He wasn't lacking in them, though. Even at the tender age of fifteen, she'd noticed that much. Her hormones seemed to be in permanent overdrive of late, and although she knew she wasn't ready for what he wanted from her, the thought of seeing him again made her stomach flip in a good way. Hoggle assured her Jareth only intended to deliver a birthday present. He promised there would be no trickery and she trusted her friend, despite the business with the peach. Sarah glanced over at the statuette on her vanity that resembled the Goblin King. It flattered her to know she'd caught the eye of someone like him, even if it was a little scary too. She was growing up and her dreams weren't quite so innocent anymore.

 

_"I know you're trouble with a capital T, and yet..._

_Something tells me if I tried to forget you, I'd be filled with regret._

_You're not the nice guy that a good girl dreams of wedding,_

_You're more the kind of scoundrel they fantasise about bedding._

_Not that I've ever contemplated doing such a scandalous thing._

_The preacher at church says don't give it up without a wedding ring._

_I know you'll bring me trouble with a capital T, and still..._

_Something tells me that the nice boys would never give me such a thrill._

_You're the kind of bad guy fathers warn their daughters about,_

_You're the sort who could ruin a good Catholic, no matter how devout._

_My friends all tell me you're a no-good rat,_

_But, although I should, I don't care about that._

_I know it's wrong to want trouble with a capital T, and well..._

_Something tells me after wishing my brother away, I'm already going to hell._

_I'm not a good girl, although my heart's in the right place,_

_And I know you're the kind of guy I should slap in the face._

_But damn it, I really want to kiss you instead,_

_And maybe one day, when I'm older, let you take me to bed._

_Together we could make trouble with a capital T, and then..._

_Something tells me you would reorder time so we could do it all over again._

_You can play the villain or even the hero if you're game,_

_And we will have such endless fun, no two days will be the same._

_In a few years, when I'm sufficiently grown,_

_I might be your queen and sit on that Goblin throne."_

 

Sarah smiled in a self-satisfied kind of way as she reached for her red lipstick. She knew she appeared more mature than her years when she applied makeup. Jareth was no slacker in that department, either. Outside of the theatre, she'd never seen a man wearing so much eye shadow and lip gloss. It was a look few men could pull off and yet he did, effortlessly. Pouting, Sarah blotted her lipstick with a tissue. She adjusted the straps on her shimmering silver, knee-length party dress. A bit too much perhaps for a dinner with her father and stepmother, but she hoped the Goblin King would approve. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

A breeze blew through her bedroom causing her elegantly styled tresses to whip around. Glitter fluttered through the air leaving a sparkly sheen on everything. In the blink of an eye, the stood shimmering before her.

"How delightful you look, Sarah dear." Jareth took her hand in his and pressed a tender kiss over her fingers.

He looked resplendent in a mixture of light blue silk and darker navy leather. Her breath hitched as he gave her his most charming smile.

"Happy birthday." The Goblin King held out a small gold box wrapped with a matching ribbon.

"T-Thanks," Sarah stuttered, feeling overcome and suddenly way out of her depth. Seeing him up close again reminded her, he was powerful in so many ways and not to be trifled with. She accepted his gift with trembling hands sure he would soon expose her for the naive fool she undoubtedly was. "I don't even know what to call you. Your Majesty, I guess," she faltered.

"Do call me Jareth, I absolutely insist," he grinned.

"Hoggle told me you still want me to be your queen, and that you intend to court me until I'm ready to marry you." She blushed fiercely under his intense gaze. "I'm flattered, of course, I just don't get why you want me. I mean, I caused an awful mess when I won Toby back and I even thought I might have killed you until Hoggle set me straight." Her nerves caused her to babble.

Jareth regarded her with amusement. "Open your present," he commanded with a smile.

Sarah picked at the ribbon after her flustered state almost caused her to drop the box. His hands covered hers and he helped to steady her grasp on it. The touch of his soft leather gloves against her skin did nothing to calm her. But, eventually, she wrestled through the wrapping and was left holding a small black velvet jewellery box. She pried it open with a creak of the hinges and gasped at what awaited her inside. On a pillow of white silk sat an exquisite owl brooch, fashioned out of platinum and with sapphires for eyes; one blue and one black.

"Oh, I love it," Sarah gasped holding it between her fingers as she admired the fine feathered detail. It obviously depicted the Goblin King in his bird form. She pinned it onto her dress and noted the way it caught the light. "Thank you, Jareth," she smiled and turned back to the mirror to see how it complemented her look.

It pleased him to hear his name on her lips. "I bear you no ill will for reclaiming your brother," the Goblin King assured her as he stood at her back. "Toby is a fine fellow and I entertained hopes of keeping him as my heir, but I realised I would much rather have you for my queen." He caught a strand of her chocolate tresses between his fingers. "You were too young for me to keep and you need more time still, I know that." Jareth met her gaze in the mirror reflection. The brooch she now wore signified his claim on her, although he neglected to inform her of that fact. Other fae roamed the mortal world and they needed to know she was off limits. "You ask why I want you. Oh, my dear Sarah, there are so many reasons. Your imagination, your determination, and the way you make everyone love you, whether they want to or not. Why, my own traitorous subjects were willing to risk my wrath and the Bog of Eternal Stench, which my wrath usually leads to, all to please you," Jareth sighed with exasperation.

The sound of her stepmother's shrill voice rang out from the hallway.

"Sarah, the babysitter is here, and your father is getting the car from the garage."

"Coming," she yelled back, turning to the Goblin King with regret. "I have to go now. My parents are taking me to a fancy restaurant for dinner." It wasn't right that she should feel disappointed, and yet, she did. Thoughts of dancing in a glittery white ballroom filled her mind and she blushed. "Thanks again for the brooch, it's the best present ever." Sarah leant in and placed a quick peck on Jareth's cheek, to his great surprise.

He brought his gloved hand to the spot her lips had touched. "How would you like to have a party at my castle?" He questioned with a mischievous grin.

His offer tempted her, but it wasn't so long ago that she'd been afraid of being trapped there forever.

"I-I don't know," she faltered. "How can I be sure you'll bring me back home again?" Sarah hated being so suspicious after he had been so nice. Better safe than sorry, though, she reminded herself.

The Goblin King looked wounded all the same. "I can only give you my word and words have power where I come from."

His expression appeared earnest and so she decided to trust him.

"Alright," she smiled, "You win this time. I probably won't be out too late but we could make it another day if you want?"

Her uncertainty was adorable and he kissed her hand again. "Later it is," he agreed. "I shall return to escort you when you return."

He faded from sight, making her wonder for a second if he was ever actually there at all. The sapphires on her brooch twinkled catching her attention and Sarah clasped her hand to it, giggling with nervous anticipation.


	4. Figuring It Out Together

Good as his word, Jareth rematerialized the moment Sarah arrived back in her bedroom. His promptness preventing her from dwelling on the doubts she'd been having during dinner. It felt like a step backwards to her in some ways, to be returning to a place she'd so recently conquered. To be honest, that was the main reason she hadn't called on Hoggle or the others since her victory.

Fifteen had been a confusing age, she'd discovered, and sixteen showed no immediate signs of being any better. Still, it was early days yet, Sarah mused. Her journey through the Labyrinth taught her that as painful as it can be, everyone has to grow up eventually. We all have to find our own way through the obstacle course that is life. Things change and so do people. A rare few always seem to know what they want and go for it, regardless. The rest fumble and bumble around in the dark until they trip over something that becomes their future path, usually by accident. When we are little we can't wait to be big, and only then do we realise what we've lost. Except, Sarah pondered, Jareth was offering her magic and her dreams, forever and ever.

"Ready?" The Goblin King held out his hand to her in invitation.

She slumped down onto her bed. "I'm not sure," she confessed.

He appeared to be less than impressed with her response which left Sarah feeling even more uncertain.

"Have I moved the stars for nothing?" Jareth let out a weary sigh. In actuality, the celestial bodies had been untroubled. He had, however, used his magic to remove a lot of feathers, rotten eggs, and general filth from the throne room. "I thought you wanted a party." The king stood with his arms folded and a look of irritation on his regal features.

"I did, or at least, I thought I did." She pondered how to adequately express her misgivings without further annoying him. "I got angry with my stepmother for not letting me invite a bunch of my school friends over. Everyone, except for me, seemed to be having a sweet sixteen and it made me hate her all over again. But she and my dad just took me out to a really nice restaurant and treated me like a bona fide grown up. I actually think I preferred that to a party with spiked punch and stupid immature boys trying to hit on me," she sighed.

"And what of your friends and future subjects in the Goblin City? They are so looking forward to seeing you again and celebrating your birthday." Jareth hoped to tempt her with something he knew she wanted, even if she was fighting against it. "And I, well, I would like the chance to dance with you properly this time and without interruption."

Sarah pictured him waltzing her around his sparkly ballroom. She thought about how easy it would be to give in to the desire to recreate that moment. But she didn't win her brother back by surrendering to fleeting pleasures. No, she learned that growing up was about making hard choices and not always doing, or getting, what you wanted. "I'm sorry for the trouble you've gone too, but I can't go with you." She gathered her courage and drew strength from her recent victory over him. "I'm flattered you want me to be your queen, truly I am, but you're taking an awful lot for granted. I can't make that kind of commitment at sixteen, it's just too much." His gaze was too intense for her to hold it without her nerve faltering.

The Goblin King had been so pleased with her reaction to his birthday gift and apparent enthusiasm for partying at his castle, his darker thoughts and intentions towards her had been temporarily forgotten. She seemed to think she could have her cake and eat it without consequences. The time had come for him to educate her about his power, and her lack of it. "Sarah, I warned you once before that you should not defy me." His clipped tone full of condescension.

"Oh, grow up Jareth," Sarah exclaimed, startling herself with her boldness. She knew a childish tantrum when she heard one.

He was taken aback and arched his elegant eyebrows.

"Look, I'm not saying never to the whole Goblin Queen thing." She sought to placate him and hopefully avoid any of his fae trickery. Her confidence that she still held the six words needed to banish him, unshaken. "I just need time to figure out if it's what I really want. I would have to fall in love with you first and I'm only sixteen, remember? And you, well, you're most definitely not." She dared to meet his gaze, her green eyes pleading for his understanding.

It wasn't as if Jareth didn't realise she would have such concerns. Deep down, he knew she had the right. However, he was a sore loser and liked to get his own way, which Sarah kept denying him. Maybe they could come to some sort of arrangement that would be mutually beneficial. Even if it annoyed him no end to have to haggle for her attention. The courtship he had in mind depended upon him intermittently dazzling her with wonders not to be found in the mortal world. How else would she know how dull her life could be without him? "You won't have to fear me or do as I say, but I dared to hope you might learn to love me in time," he pouted, his tone whinier than was befitting of a powerful fae king.

"You already make me think about things I'm not sure I'm old enough to be thinking about," Sarah blurted out and then blushed furiously.

It was true, but she felt mortified for admitting it. The Goblin King was her fantasy made flesh. Her hormones were already causing her havoc before she met him, and he'd certainly kicked them up a gear.

Jareth allowed a smug smile to creep over his lips. There was hope yet, he mused.

"I'm not sure where we go from here, I only know I'm not ready to go all the way if you know what I mean." She blushed again.

He sought to assuage her fears and reached for her hand. "I would not expect it of you, sweet Sarah. You are right, I've lived a long time and known many lovers, but I've never been in love before." He released her hand and turned away. Nothing had gone the way he planned it. She induced tenderness in him he didn't know he was capable of and found it most disconcerting. Reluctant to speak again for fear of revealing more things he would rather not, Jareth decided to make a temporary retreat. "Perhaps absence will make the heart grow fonder?" He pondered aloud, "I shall take my leave of you for now."

For some reason, she couldn't explain, Sarah didn't want to lose his company.

"Wait," she squeaked before she could think the better of it. "Maybe I could come to the party, just for an hour or so. I mean, I'd hate to disappoint everyone." She didn't want him to think he was the reason she'd changed her mind, even if he was.

He pursed his lips, trying not to smirk and give himself away. "As you wish," Jareth said holding out his hand to her as he'd done before.

This time, she took it.

"What about my family?" Sarah suddenly fretted. "I don't think any of them would bother me when they think I'm asleep, but it is my birthday and my mom might call later."

The Goblin King flashed a toothy grin. "I promise you, sweet thing, no one will ever know you were gone." He sent the hands on her alarm clock spinning.

She shuddered with anticipation, and a little apprehension, at the timely reminder of his powers.

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus led the cheers as Sarah materialised in the throne room with the king. They were overjoyed to see her again. The goblins had been instructed by their monarch to give her a warm welcome, and they did not disappoint. Their enthusiasm soon began bordering on harassment and she didn't object when Jareth booted a few of them away. Some of them reminded her of her grandma's poodle, Mr. Fluffles. That pesky little dog always jumped all over her and tried to hump her leg whenever she went to visit.

Jareth turned out to be a mostly charming host and Sarah soon began enjoying herself. Her little dwarf friend kept a watchful eye on proceedings, and Sir Didymus stood ready to defend her honour at all times. Ludo seemed happy doing nothing much at all; it was enough for him to be in good company. The rest of the crowd certainly knew how to party and seemed well accustomed to it. Sarah clapped along with and giggled at, their colourful drinking songs. Flagons of ale were passed around, which she politely declined. The Goblin King jestingly offered her peach wine, which she was tempted to pour over his smug head. In the end, Hoggle fetched her some homemade lemonade. She smiled with contentment to find it neither too sweet nor too sour, it was just right.

The Goblin King and his guest of honour did dance together again, although not quite in the same fashion as before. Their respectable foxtrot remained uninterrupted by chiming clocks, if not by staggeringly drunken goblins. Jareth and his subjects joined together in song, harmonising surprisingly well given their levels of inebriation.

 

_"The secret of life is that no one knows what it's all about,_

_Everyone pretends they do so they don't get found out,_

_It's a ball of tangled confusion,_

_Attempting to separate what's real from illusion,_

_Just remember you're not the only one,_

_And finding your way is all part of the fun._

 

_We're figuring it out together,_

_Making sense of what we feel,_

_Hoping that we find forever,_

_Happiness and a love that's real._

 

_Listen to advice, but realise that people don't always know,_

_They might not like the path you choose or the direction you want to go,_

_There are a lot of hills to climb,_

_And some might seem a waste of time,_

_But you won't be alone on your mission,_

_Everyone starts from an uncertain position._

 

_We're figuring it out together,_

_Making sense of what we feel,_

_Hoping that we find forever,_

_Happiness and a love that's real._

 

_Don't despair if you take a tumble, get right back on that horse,_

_You can always ride it out, but sometimes you must change course,_

_You'll make mistakes; it's all part of living,_

_And if people really care they'll be forgiving,_

_Never let your fears hold you back,_

_Once you're certain you're on the right track._

 

_We're figuring it out together,_

_Making sense of what we feel,_

_Hoping that we find forever,_

_Happiness and a love that's real."_


	5. Dating Rules

 

After Sarah's sixteenth birthday party in the Underground, the Goblin King kept a reasonably low profile. He agreed to give her space to do whatever it was that teenage girls did. What she didn't know was, he kept almost constant tabs on her via his scrying crystals. When school got her down or expected calls from her mother never came, Jareth popped in to save the day. If her father didn't have time for her or her stepmother did something to upset or annoy her, he would appear and attempt to cheer her up. He became a trusted confidante and made sure to be there whenever she needed him.

These short intermittent visits continued all throughout Sarah's sixteenth year. Occasionally, she would call upon her friends or accompany the king for brief trips to the Underground. The Goblin King informed her the third journey she made to his realm would be of special significance. Whatever they did on that occasion would demonstrate his future intentions towards her. He had taken Sarah to the highest point outside the Labyrinth so they could look down upon it and the surrounding lands. One day they would rule it all together, he vowed.

The time they spent together was friendly, fun, and non-threatening, with Hoggle and the goblins acting as chaperones. Jareth kept the personal contact between them chaste, while all the time never letting her forget his ultimate goal. He would often kiss her hand as a greeting or a farewell but never attempted to go further. Sarah would have run a mile if he'd tried any funny business. A fact he doubtless knew and the reason behind his caution. Nonetheless, she appreciated his restraint and respect for her tender years. They had grown comfortable in each other's company and she trusted him not to overstep the mark.

Jareth decided to take things up a notch during her seventeenth year. He proposed that they should spend time together, just the two of them, to get to know more about each other's likes and dislikes. The Goblin King remained mindful of her youth and promised age appropriate pleasures only until she felt ready for more. At first, they stayed on safe ground with Jareth giving her a tour of his favourite rooms in his labyrinthine castle; the ones that weren't adult rated, at any rate. Sarah took him to the park near her home where she liked to spend a lot of her free time. While they were there, she realised he'd already visited the place in his owl form. She thought about all the things he must have already seen in his long life and despaired at ever being able to surprise him.

"Why so gloomy?" Jareth questioned as they sat together on a stone bench.

It had been a pleasant day, and although it wasn't officially Spring, it was most definitely in the air. The Goblin King had transformed his ostentatious royal finery into something more conservative for their walk in the park.

"You look like my teacher or something," Sarah groaned as she glanced over at his brown suede jacket, matching gloves, blue check shirt, and jeans.

His usually wild hair appeared much shorter and flatter, with a slight quiff. It wasn't that he didn't look fantastic because he always did. It was more that the disparity in their ages, now they were essentially dating, made her uneasy.

"Pardon me, precious, but I wasn't sure your quaint little American town would be able to handle my customary daywear," Jareth sneered.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him before launching into her concerns. "The thing is, you're like a gazillion years old…"

"Two thousand nine hundred and twenty-seven to be exact," he corrected her.

"See, that is what I'm talking about." She threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm only seventeen and I haven't really done anything with my life yet." Her stepmother was always chattering on about how Sarah should go out on dates, but she could never introduce Jareth to her family. "Maybe you should go find some almost-three-thousand-year-old fae woman to marry," she suggested wondering why he never had.

The Goblin King scowled. "And what would you do?" He inquired, slighted by the notion she could imagine a future they wouldn't share.

"Wait for a guy my own age to ask me out, I suppose," Sarah shrugged. "Or at least someone young enough so that my dad wouldn't call the cops if he came by the house to take me out on a date." It would be great to see the expression on her stepmother's face, she imagined, if a nice young man did call for her. She had never popular with the boys at her school for many reasons. They usually dismissed her as being aloof or slightly weird. This could be her chance to prove to her classmates that she wasn't a total loser in love.

"Someone like this?" Jareth inquired as glitter filled the air around them.

Sarah turned her attention back to him with a gasp of astonishment. "Oh, my, you look… this is too freaky." Her voice went up an octave or more as she found herself sitting beside a teenage Goblin King.

"This is how I looked at the fae equivalent of seventeen," he explained. "I can use magic to temporarily change my appearance in the same way I can transform into an owl."

Sarah let her gaze rove over his handsome youthful features. His mop of golden hair flopped down over his boyish face. Those strange blue eyes of his were the same, lacking the innocence of one so young. He appeared gorgeous either way, only like this, he could be what she wanted. Of course, it was all just an illusion. "But it's a lie." She couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice as she stared down at the floor. "This isn't who you are now, you're still the same almost-three-thousand-year-old you underneath."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jareth looked perplexed. "I was rather viewing it as having the best of both worlds." He slid his arm around her back.

Somehow, this made Sarah feel even more uncomfortable than sitting with a man that could be mistaken for her teacher, or worse, her father. It was a dangerous game to play because it was tempting to forget that under that youthful façade there lurked a cunning fae king intent on making her his bride. She leapt up from the bench. "I can't do this," she shrieked. "I thought I could, but I can't."

Jareth's mood darkened as he got up to face her, his voice low and threatening. "I won't let you go, Sarah. Not now and not ever."

It sent shivers down her spine which were only partially due to fear. He was so damn attractive, it hurt.

"Can't you just come back in a few years' time?" Sarah pleaded, knowing she would miss him like crazy if he agreed to her proposition.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips for a lingering kiss. "No," came his succinct reply.

"Fine," she huffed, secretly glad of his stubbornness, even if it would have made things a whole lot easier if he wasn't. "But we're doing this whole dating thing my way," she insisted.

Jareth pursed his youthful lips in contemplation. "You may have your way here in your world and I shall rule Underground. I promise to be the very soul of propriety, for the time being, at least." He had been as obliging as he could.

Sarah gave him a sideways look that suggested she didn't entirely trust him, but she reluctantly agreed. He held out his hand intending to shake on the deal, she thought. Instead, he entwined his fingers with hers and gave a gentle tug so that she would walk with him. She tried half-heartedly to pull away which caused him to tighten his grip, and so she gave in. Making their way along the footpath next to the lake, they paused to watch as a pair of majestic swans glided through the water.

"We shall take turns," Jareth grinned. "Our next date will be something of my choosing."

Sarah eyed him warily. "Okay, but no funny business," she warned. "Do you like musicals?" She inquired pondering on where she could take him when it came to her turn.

The Goblin King grimaced as he recalled a certain poster on her bedroom wall. "I am exceedingly fond of music, as you know, but I draw the line at singing felines." It was bad enough being regularly serenaded by drunk goblins without being forced to sit through any other form of caterwauling.

Sarah giggled. "It isn't performed by real cats you know." She burst into laughter again at the look of horror on his face. "It's people made up as cats," she explained.

Jareth didn't think that sounded any better.

"Anyway, I wasn't talking about that show. There's this new musical called Into The Woods. It opened a few months ago on Broadway and I thought we could go see that. It's about fairy tale stuff and I bet my mom could get us a pair of tickets."

She began to feel quite excited by the prospect. Her stepmother would be agog when the Goblin King showed up at their door. Despite her earlier misgivings, his youthful disguise would come in handy. As long as you don't forget who he really is, she warned herself.

_"Dating could be fun, I suppose,_

_So long as you play fair,_

_That means no more poisoned peaches,_

_Or trying to trap me in your lair."_

Jareth frowned; disappointed that she was bringing up old grievances.

_"A little romance would be nice,_

_But I'm not ready to wear your ring,_

_Pet names are okay, I guess,_

_Except for precious thing."_

Sarah hated being called that.

They stepped up onto the little stone bridge that crossed over the lake.

_"Don't get fresh when we're alone,_

_Hand holding is as far as this goes,_

_No trying to sneak forbidden kisses,_

_Or I may have to break your nose."_

Her threat was delivered playfully, but she still meant it. Jareth glared at her unimpressed, his mismatched eyes narrowed.

_"Should I wish to see actual singing cats,_

_You will accompany me with a smile,_

_And who knows, If you do all that,_

_I may, one day, make it worth your while."_

The Goblin King beamed with anticipation at that prospect.

_"Be a gentleman and treat me right,_

_That's all I really need to say,_

_Maybe then we'll both get what we want,_

_And love will win the day."_

"Oh, my sweet Sarah, have no fear." Jareth held her securely in his arms as they spiralled up into the air. "All you wish for will be yours and more," he promised.

She gasped in amazement as he twirled her high above the ground. Caught in the thrill of the moment, she pressed her lips to his, keeping it chaste and quick. It was his turn to be astounded as he took them down for a soft landing.

"I thought kisses were outlawed." He raised a shapely brow at her willingness to break the rules so soon.

Sarah blushed, he had her bang to rights, she did say no lip action. It was his fault anyway, for being magical and looking so damn kissable. "My kind is okay, but yours would probably be all tongues and groping, so they're off limits." She sought to save face by making out that's what she'd meant all along.

Jareth smirked and let her off the hook. "As you wish, my dearest." He gave a slight bow over her hand as he clasped it in his.

They set off walking back to her house as the light began to fade. The night sky slowly filled with twinkling stars and the full moon shone down on them like a spotlight. He saw her safely home and promised a wonderful surprise for their first proper Underground date. Sarah watched as he morphed into his owl form and soared high above the clouds until he disappeared from sight.

_"Dating a Goblin King, am I mad?_

_Or could it be I'm just pretending,_

_That I don't know we're meant to be_

_And Jareth is my happy ending."_

 

 


	6. How The Fae Like To Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this. Feedback would be much appreciated. The nice kind is always good, but constructive criticism has been invaluable to me in the past. If you are loving this or hating it, please do take a few seconds to let me know why. Thanks again - Mrs P.

The Goblin King was seated behind the desk of his private study. The room was less chaotic than some of the others in his castle, but only by a slight margin. It was decorated with strange artworks, some his own creations, and lots of curios he'd picked up on his travels. He sifted through the mountainous pile of parchments and scrolls he'd long been ignoring in search of a particular type of correspondence.

"Higgle," Jareth roared, knowing the little dwarf would hear him no matter where he was, "come to my study this instant."

The crabby-sometime-gardener showed up huffing and puffing a short while later, his expression grumpier than ever.

"Where are all my invitations?" the king demanded, his tone petulant, as he flung handfuls of papers into the air.

"Whats do you want them for? Hoggle groused as he stooped down to pick up the mess. "You never goes to any of them fancy balls anyways."

Jareth sighed with exasperation, "Because I want to take Sarah to one," he flicked another pile of letters to the floor.

The little dwarf was alarmed, "I knows how fae like to party," he blushed at the thought.

The king glared at him with disdain, "Hogbrain, I'm talking about dancing not debauchery, I shall save that for later," he smirked at the thought.

 

_"All the males wears tight pants and the females dresses tarty,_

_Exposing too much flesh is how the fae like to party."_

Hoggle retorted.

 

_"You can't blame us if things get a bit naughty,_

_It's in our nature and that's how the fae like to party._ _"_

Jareth grinned devilishly.

 

_"Dancing is one thing, but when your hips are gyrating,_

_You ain't doing the twist, you're practically copulating._ _"_

The little dwarf threw his hands into the air in his fit of pique.

 

_"Dancing, romancing, we do it all to excess,_

_Everything is more and less is, well, just less."_

The king was unapologetic.

 

_"Even when you're in full royal regalia,_

_You can't resists showing off your genitalia._ _"_

Hoggle rolled his eyes in the direction of the crown's other set of jewels.

 

_"The music gets inside us and our bodies interpret the beat,_

_Is it our fault we feel it more in our groins than in our feet?"_

Jareth sang with a cocky swagger.

 

_"Hedonistic pleasure seekers that's whats you lot are,_

_When it comes to levels of depravity your kind raise the bar._ _"_

The little dwarf shook his head with disapproval.

 

_"What can I say? It's in our blood,_

_We party hard and we party good."_

The king closed his eyes, picturing past glories.

 

_Why must they always be such rollicking frolicking affairs?_

_Where anything goes and nobody cares._ _"_

The dwarf let out a sigh of frustration.

 

_"We are vivacious creatures, energetic, spirited and hearty,_

_Decadence rules, because that's how the fae like to party._ _"_

The Goblin King signalled the musical interlude was over and directed his minion back to the task at hand.

 

Hoggle groaned and continued to sift through the discarded paperwork. He caught sight of a small stack of envelopes bound with a red ribbon. They were lying on the floor next to the desk. When Jareth's attention was diverted, he intended to pounce and conceal his discovery. He was too late.

The king stretched out his leg and swiftly brought the heel of his boot down on them. "You know," he paused to retrieve his prize, "your lack of faith disappoints me, Hoggle."

It was never a good sign when Jareth got his name right, and the little dwarf began backing towards the door.

The Goblin King tugged at the ribbon and began poring over the invitations. "Aha," he exclaimed, holding a yellow card aloft, "this will do nicely."

It was an invite to the annual Hare and Egg garden party, one of the celebrations that ushered in Ēostre. There were few of the spring rites he could take Sarah too, as all were centred on fertility in one form or another. Most were nothing more than fancily catered orgies, and his days of attending those kinds of parties were over.

"All those puffed up popinjays who've belittled the Goblin Kingdom in the past will be green with envy when they see my future queen," Jareth leaned back in his seat with a smug smile on his lips.

* * *

"You will still be able to babysit tonight though, right?" Irene fretted.

Sarah let out a sigh of irritation behind her stepmother's back, and then hastily plastered on a smile as she turned to face her.

"I told you, I'm going to a garden party, but Jareth promised he'd get me home for six-thirty," she explained with a shiver of excitement about their forthcoming date.

Irene appeared placated and returned to making her own pot-pourri.

"Jareth is an unusual name; I don't think I've ever heard it before. Did you say he was British?"

It was a surprise when her step-daughter announced she was going on a date. After years without so much as a suggestion of a boyfriend, she'd been starting to wonder what the problem was.

Sarah nodded in reply to Irene's inquiry. She told her parents her beau was from England to explain his accent. That part of him at least, could be rationalised in a reasonable way. Excusing herself so she could check her hair and makeup, she made her way up to her room. Toby was playing in the lounge and her father had his nose buried in the morning newspaper.

"I hope this young man is up to snuff," Robert Williams muttered from behind the business pages without looking up.

His daughter glowered back at him, like he would do anything anyway, she huffed to herself. That was her dad; all talk and empty gestures. They used to be so close, but she didn't blame his new wife or her half-brother anymore. She blamed him for being such a wuss. Sarah could understand now why her parent's marriage broke up. Her mother was strong and determined, she knew her own mind. Living with her father must have driven her mom crazy.

She was fussing with a wayward strand of hair when the front doorbell rang. Her heart in her mouth, she raced out of her room in a vain attempt to be the first to greet her date.

"You must be Jareth, do come in, it's lovely to meet you at last," her stepmother crooned. "I was beginning to fear this day would never come."

Sarah cringed, and noticing her brother leaving his toys to inspect the newcomer, she barged ahead of him. The Goblin King was wearing his youthful disguise and looked delicious in a navy blue smart casual ensemble.

Toby, now three-years-old, seemingly had no memory of his time in the Labyrinth, none that she knew of anyway. He never mentioned anything about it. There didn't appear to be any spark of recognition in his eyes as he gave their guest closer inspection.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going, we don't want to be late," Sarah grabbed Jareth's arm and spun him back around towards the door.

"Surely you've got time for a coffee," Irene protested, "or maybe some orange juice?".

Her father glanced over his newspaper, and satisfied that his daughter's date didn't look like a delinquent, he didn't trouble himself any further.

Jareth smirked mischievously and attempted to accept her stepmother's offer. He was yanked out of the door before he could speak.

"Make sure you're back before seven," Irene's voice echoed after them.

"So, where are we going?" Sarah's was bouncing with excitement, he'd promised something special after all.

"Hold on tight, my dear," Jareth swept them behind an old oak tree, away from prying eyes.

The air was suddenly full of glitter and they weren't in Rockland County anymore. They materialised at the edge of a wooded area.

"Hey," Sarah protested, noticing she was no longer wearing the long sleeved black dress with the red belt she'd spent ages picking out. Instead, she now wore a pale green gown with a delicately embroidered flowered bodice. It was beautiful, she conceded, just not of her own choosing. The owl brooch he'd once gifted her was still in place. She wore it always; he told her it was a good luck charm.

"You looked delicious, sweetness, but black is not a colour to welcome in spring," Jareth was also in light pastel colours of peach and cream, his jacket matched the colour of her dress. He was back in full Goblin King Mode. His teenage persona shed along with his mortal fashions.

Her patent red high heeled pumps had been replaced with cotton candy flower patterned ones.

They made a pretty pair.

Sarah surveyed their surroundings; they appeared to be close to some kind of festival. The sound of folk music filled the air, which was sweet with the aroma of fresh blossoms, and she could see dancers twirling around through the gaps in the trees. There were brightly coloured marquees and ribbons streaming from long wooden poles.

"Where are we?" She craned her neck to try and get a better view. The turrets of a white stone castle were just visible above the treeline.

"These are the gardens of the Springan Palace, and we are guests of King Vasanth and Queen Aviva," Jareth explained as he took her hand to lead her towards the festivities. "This is the annual Hare and Egg Garden Party."

The Royal hosts were seated just inside the main marquee. They both appeared to be in their late forties, and were a handsome couple with matching flowing auburn hair. On their heads were flower garlands, in place of jewelled crowns.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins and Lady Sarah Williams," a rotund dwarf announced them.

"Well, this is a surprise," Vasanth rose to his feet, as did his wife, as they all formally greeted each other.

Their arrival caused some excitement within the crowd, and Sarah could sense all eyes were on them. The music and dancing carried on unabated.

Queen Aviva reached into a gold box and plucked out a gold chain with a charm in the shape of a golden hare. She hung it around Jareth's neck as he bowed his head to accommodate her. The motion was repeated, this time by the king with a silver box, and a silver chain with a small turquoise egg shaped pendant. That one was hung around Sarah's neck. They were symbols of fertility, and all males and females at the party were similarly adorned.

"I would wish you both future fecundity, but I hardly think it will be necessary," Aviva chuckled at her quip as her husband guffawed heartily at her side.

Jareth bowed and whisked his perplexed companion away to partake of the refreshments. Fae usually took human lovers for their fertility and to refresh their bloodlines. He couldn't deny he hoped the union with his future queen would bear fruit, but that wasn't all he wanted her for.

"Wait a minute," Sarah let recent events catch up with her. "Why was I announced as Lady Sarah, and what was with that fecund business?" She glared expectantly at the Goblin King, who was prevaricating by trying to tempt her with a goblet of sweet smelling wine.

The music seemed to be getting ever more spirited and the revellers danced with increasing vigour. Many of the guests not indulging in one kind of energetic activity were immersed in another. Amorous couples kissed and fondled each other in a most unseemly fashion among the shrubbery.

"What the heck kind of party is this?" Sarah glanced around with growing alarm; this wasn't what she'd been expecting at all.

The Goblin King was bewildered by her reaction; this was mild by fae standards. There were children present, and everyone was fully dressed, well, mostly.

"You do not like it?" He looked hurt.

Sarah took another look around. This time, she saw families happily decorating eggs and merrily racing them by rolling them down hills. She noticed the boys were wearing furry hare ears and the girls wore egg decorated bonnets. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"I guess I'm just not used to how the fae like to party," she shrugged.

Jareth smiled, enigmatically. "Let's dance, my sweet."


	7. Fadoodling

"Fadoodling," Sarah read the word aloud and giggled.

She wondered if Jareth ever used that expression, or if he'd know what it meant.

Everything was ticking along nicely, until her eighteenth birthday loomed on the horizon. Her dates with the Goblin King helped them to grow closer. They enjoyed each other's company and, aside from a few silly spats, got on surprisingly well. Jareth played the perfect gentleman, even if she suspected it was an act. Sarah was tempted to kiss him on a few occasions, but aside from her one lapse in the park, she never did. The problem was her body began to desire things continued chastity would not satisfy. Scratching the itch herself began to feel like a poor substitute. It seemed all her friends were losing their virginity, and although no conformist, Sarah didn't want to be last to join the club.

Renting Dirty Dancing on video, after missing it when it was out in the cinemas, proved to be a dangerous choice for a Saturday night movie. She should have known from the title that the characters on screen would be doing more than the tango. Jareth jested that it put their Viennese waltz to shame, and insinuated that he knew lots of dance moves. Sarah was squirming in her seat when he murmured in her ear about how flexible he was. The popcorn nearly wasn't the only thing to get buttered that night.

On their most recent Underground date, Jareth had taken her to see the unicorns that roamed the rainbow valleys beyond the Goblin City. They were smaller than she imagined, like miniature ponies. All of them were pure white with silvery manes and tails. Their distinctive single horns spiralled into a lethally sharp point. Sarah was able to get among them without fear of harm, and they readily bowed their heads to her to be petted. Jareth warned they would not always be as accommodating, and she was too entranced at the time to ask for clarification. Hoggle later told her, amidst much awkward fidgeting, that only virgin maids could tame unicorns. Sarah chose to focus on the thoughtfulness of the gesture, rather than the unspoken presumption behind it. Before her return home, the little dwarf had pressed a gift into her hand. It was a four-leaf clover encased in small circular glass pendant. He told her it was for protection, and that she should wear it always. Sarah promised him she would, and then promptly forgot all about it.

In a matter of weeks she would turn eighteen, and the adult world beckoned. The Goblin King had been asking her if there was anything special she desired. It made her melt inside to imagine him wearing nothing, except for a strategically placed gift bow. But he was a near-immortal fae, who was almost three thousand years old. The thought of it was intimidating, as were the vast number of lovers he'd probably known in his long life. Sarah wasn't sure she was equal to the task of satisfying someone with that kind of experience. She hadn't even been properly kissed. The boys at school never appealed to her. It wasn't her fault they were all so immature and clueless. Not that her lack of popularity among her peers ever bothered her. How could it, when she'd caught the eye of a fairy tale king? It might be easier, Sarah contemplated, if she planned to give her virginity up to a fumble with an inexperienced boy of her own age. But she wanted it to be special; she wanted her first time to be with Jareth.

Her mother was always too busy for long chats of any significance. When Sarah tried to raise the subject of sex with her, Linda declared she couldn't possibly have a daughter old enough for that sort of thing and refused to discuss it any further. Irene was slightly more sympathetic, but advised abstinence until after marriage. Her opinion was that if women gave men what they wanted before matrimony, the man would have no incentive to take them to the altar. She was dreadfully old-fashioned that way. Sarah didn't have that concern with Jareth. He had been set on marriage from the get go. She definitely wasn't yet ready to make a life-long commitment. Her feelings for him had grown and matured, and it wasn't out of the question, just not at eighteen.

Her stepmother and father would be going out that Saturday night, as they usually did. She planned to call on the Goblin King, if her nerve didn't fail her. They needed to talk about where their relationship was headed.

Jareth appeared in her bedroom later that evening by invitation, accompanied by the inevitable cascade of glitter. Sarah steeled herself, and decided to take him by surprise by planting a lingering kiss on his lips. It made her tingle in all the right places, and the feeling appeared to be mutual.

"What is the occasion, precious?" He tried to hide his shock and delight.

She shrugged and tried not to let on how nervous she was. His mouth had been soft, yielding and sweet to the taste. She wanted to pluck up the courage to do it again.

He couldn't deny he'd been waiting for a sign she desired more from him than amiable companionship. However, Sarah was still so young by mortal standards, and not yet eighteen. But she was long past her flowering, and in times gone by, human females used to be taken by the fae as brides or lovers after that. Jareth denied himself the relief of taking any mistresses after he met Sarah. He was not accustomed to long periods of celibacy. It resulted in frustration he tried to ease through goblin kicking. Only one thing could satisfy his yearning. If she was willing he would be happy to oblige her.

There were conditions attached to, and consequences resulting from, intimate fae and human contact. The Goblin King's dilemma was whether to tell her before or after. Upon making love with him, she would never be able to find satisfaction with anyone else. It wasn't a boast, it was just the way things worked between human and fae lovers. Jareth didn't want her to ever know the touch of another, not even as a basis for comparison.

Sarah invited him to sit on the bed and took his hand in hers.

"Could you remove your gloves?" She gingerly asked realising during all the time they'd spent together she'd never seen his hands without them.

"I can, and I will," Jareth began to peel back the soft leather, "you may find the sensation a little overwhelming at first," he warned.

His touch alone could bring indescribable pleasure to mortals, who had long since lost any magic they once possessed. The experience could be dangerous for the human, because they could become addicted to it. For the fae it could mean forming an unwanted attachment. Wearing gloves was a form of protection, for both parties.

Sarah drank in every detail of his delicate, and yet still masculine, hands. His skin was so pale; she could trace the blue lines of his veins beneath it. Her fingers entwined with his long, slender ones, sending a spark of static through her. It tickled in a pleasant way, and then the sensation reached the part of her that ached for him. She couldn't stop herself from whimpering as his hands gently roamed over her exposed skin. Lust coursed through her, and clouded her mind. All good sense about talking things over and taking it slow deserted her.

"Toby is sound asleep," she murmured, "I made sure to tire him out good and proper."

Jareth had watched her chase her brother around the park through one of his crystals, so he knew she spoke the truth. He also knew the burning desire he was fuelling in her. His power over her could soon be complete, and the idea was intoxicating. It would be so easy for him to take her, right there on the bed. He could banish her childhood forever and lay claim to the most treasured of prizes. If he didn't love her, nothing would stop him. But he did love her, and he wanted her to consent of her own free will. The Goblin King ceased caressing her and pulled his gloves back on.

"Sarah, dearest, are you truly ready for us to..."

"Do some Fadoodling?" Sarah cut in with a grin, the effects of his magic touch still affecting her.

"Where on earth did you learn that expression?" Jareth grimaced.

There were many slang terms for the act of physical love, and he hadn't heard that one for quite some time.

She coyly shrugged, "I read it in a book," to admit she'd been researching the subject like it was a school assignment was mortifying.

They should take it slow, Sarah reasoned. She was inexperienced and it would be best to stay clear-headed, rather than going at it hell for leather. She was grateful Jareth gave her the chance to let her brain catch up with her hormones. Unsuspecting as she was of his darker motives. They needed to at least discuss practicalities, like what birth control method to use. He wasn't even human, although she was sure, thanks to his penchant for tight pants, that he possessed the same equipment. Sarah felt her cheeks burning as her mind worked overtime. Jareth thought she couldn't possibly look more adorable. Her innocence was ripe for the taking; all she needed was a nudge in the right direction.

 

_"Anatomically speaking, we learn to name our parts,_

_Biological teaching shows us how life starts,_

_But the language of love requires imagination,_

_There are a multitude of terms for copulation,_

 

_It's known that canoodling often leads to Fadoodling,_

_Feeling randy can result in houghmagandy,_

_After a hug you may end up playing nug-a-nug,_

_A ride below the crupper can follow a romantic supper,_

_Getting to know someone well might put the devil into hell,_

_Two can play rantum-scantum or even princum-prancum,_

_Many would vouch for a game of rumpscuttle and clapperdepouch,_

_After a little romance the Paphian jig is your dance,_

_Some go cock-a-hoop over Lerricompoop,_

_A successful Union you can forge, if you ride a dragon on St. George,_

_If the bed is rocking, careful you don't make feet for a child's stocking,_

_If you give the dog a bone, you pogue the hone,_

_Upstairs you would be bound to get your corn ground,_

_Admiring someone's haunches can lead to joining giblets or paunches,_

_It brings out your playful side, when you have a sausage to hide,_

_On the grass you'll be laid down if someone's giving you a green gown,_

_Could a maiden's heart be fickle if she submits to slap and tickle?_

_When may I commence getting to know you in the biblical sense?_

_Or my dear, would you rather have a bit of how's your father?_

 

_It seems we are prone to prevarication,_

_When it comes to referring to fornication,_

_So plainly speaking, without being a Thesaurus Rex,_

_How about we just call it sex?"_

 

Sarah blushed and giggled, she adored his playful side. He often sang to her and it was one of the things that helped capture her heart. Jareth moved in to kiss her, and it quickly escalated from sweet to sinful. She could practically feel her brain turning to mush, almost making her forget her good intentions for a second time. A timely intervention saved her bacon.

_"Sarah, come quick, there's monsters under my bed."_

The sound of Toby stirring put the kibosh on Jareth's immoral activities.

"Those damn goblins," he growled as she sprang up from the bed.

"They must have masochistic tendencies," Sarah jested as she went to check on her brother.

By the time she returned, Jareth's ardour had sufficiently cooled to keep her virtue intact for a while longer. His mind wasn't idle while she was coaxing Toby back to sleep with a story. A plot was hatching. He hoped if he played it right, the frustrating wait for his queen might soon be at an end.

 


	8. I'm The Boss Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big Thank you to Jaimistoryteller for your reviews. Anybody else got a comment? Constructive criticism would be much appreciated Mrs P.

Sarah was frustratingly busy in the run up to her eighteenth birthday. Her father had been droning on for months about her college options. His preference was always for practicality and courses which lead to the kind of jobs that brought in good salaries. Acting was not a secure profession. Besides; her passion for it began to wane when her fantasy world became reality. Her mother tried to reinvigorate the ambition she had for treading the boards. It was beyond her comprehension that her daughter would settle for a mundane career. They argued over it. Linda warned Sarah she would end up becoming a boring suburban housewife, just like her stepmother.

Her grades weren't always the best, but her SAT scores were decent. It opened up the possibility of securing a place at a good university. Life as a royal consort in another world was beckoning, and what did a future Goblin Queen need to know anyway? Nothing that was taught on any American college campus, Sarah was sure. Jareth seemed to be expecting her to move Underground at some point. She gave him short shrift when he suggested giving her lessons in fae etiquette. He appeared willing to wait, for now, but made no secret of his yearning to have her by his side.

Toby had grabbed hold of her hand when she'd finished reading him the latest chapter of his bedtime story. He told her, that out of all his family he loved her best. He said he'd heard talk about her going away to college, and it made him sad. Sarah was grateful they'd been able to build a close relationship. After her wish, she'd made a concerted effort to make amends for her past resentment of him. Her brother was unaware of his time in Jareth's custody, and she intended to keep it that way. However, leaving home was something she would be doing one day, and probably in the near future. It would break his heart. The pressure was mounting and Sarah was about ready to blow. Her life had become all about other people's expectations, and it was driving her crazy.

The Goblin King kept out of her way for a whole week, assuming her short-fuse meant she was hormonal. He flounced in while she was babysitting, to announce he had a special surprise planned for her eighteenth birthday. Sarah was more annoyed by the unwanted intrusion than excited about turning another year older. After all the college stressing, she'd been looking forward to relaxing in front of the TV. Toby was safely tucked up in bed, and she planned on eating a whole carton of her favourite ice cream. Her back had barely hit the couch when she was rudely interrupted. Hitting the mute button on the remote with a sigh of frustration, she scowled at her uninvited guest.

"Jareth, it's Saturday and my birthday isn't until Thursday. Why don't you come back then, huh?" Sarah couldn't keep the irritation out of her voice.

He glared at her with disapproval. "I am not your slave yet, precious," he warned, taking a seat beside her on the couch. "I expected to be greeted with a kiss, at the very least," he leaned in and she clapped her palm over his mouth.

"If you're staying, you can sit there quietly and keep your hands and lips to yourself," Sarah glowered, letting him know she meant business.

Jareth narrowed his eyes with displeasure, but agreed to her terms.

She flicked aimlessly through the channels until she found a movie to watch.

The Goblin King glanced at the TV with disdain, determined to be bored. Sarah was soon immersed in the story, so much so that she almost forgot she had company, until events on screen started to get a little steamy.

Jareth could keep silent no longer, "Why watch it when we could have much more fun doing it?"

Her cheeks glowed with mortification and she kept her eyes glued to the TV. She didn't need to look in his direction to know he was smirking and enjoying seeing her squirm.

"Shall I remove my gloves, Sarah dear?" He purred, increasing her agony. "I can reach the parts no human lover ever could," he taunted.

She could bear it no longer.

"That's it," she cried, springing up from the couch, "I want you to leave."

Only a week or so ago, she probably would have jumped at the chance of jumping him, but not now. Lately, it seemed like everyone wanted a piece of her, and she was sick of it.

Jareth was comfortably reclined on the couch, his cream poet's shirt falling open. His legs, in sinfully tight black leather pants with matching heeled boots, were resting on the coffee table.

"Leave?" He drawled, as if it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever said. "And why pray, would I want to do that? Things were just getting interesting," he leered at her.

Sarah was infuriated beyond reason. So much so, the only thing she could do in reply was let out a shriek of frustration. The next thing she knew, Jareth had his arms around her. He began swaying her gently to the rhythm of the romantic song playing in the movie. It was slow and sensual, and he was well versed in seduction. Sarah noted his gloves were off as he trailed one of his hands over her body. Her mind was cloudy with desire and when he moved in to kiss her, she didn't resist. Everything felt so good, her stress and anger melted away with his soft caresses.

"Isn't this better than squabbling?" He crooned in her ear, before trailing his lips down the ivory column of her neck.

It was then he caught sight of something that made him recoil in disgust.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jareth growled as he pointed to the pendant which hung around her neck.

Sarah looked down in bewilderment at the four-leaf clover Hoggle had gifted her.

"I-I- What?" She shook herself trying to regain her senses. The rage she'd felt before came flooding back.

"Take it off,  _ **now**_ ," the Goblin King demanded, his eyes blazing with anger.

Sarah frowned with puzzlement. Why was he so upset about Hoggle's gift? After promising her little friend she would wear it always, she'd stuffed it into the back pocket of her jeans and promptly forgot all about it. She rediscovered it a few days ago. Figuring she could use some good luck, she'd found a chain to attach it too and had been wearing it ever since. Hoggle said it was for protection, and knowing as she did the low regard he held for his king, it appeared to be something that repelled the fae.

"I'll be keeping it on, thanks," Sarah sneered. "If you don't like it, maybe you should leave, and don't bother coming back."

She couldn't remember seeing Jareth looking so furious before. Not even when she'd dismissed his Labyrinth as being a piece of cake.

"Where did you get it from?" His voice was low and menacing.

She wouldn't betray her friend.

"I bought it, for good luck, and it appears to be working," Sarah refused to be intimidated and squared up to the Goblin King. "I've been thinking that maybe I will go to university far away from here, and from you. I could do all kinds of things other than being your Goblin Queen."

 

" _You think you can tell me what to do,_

_And I'll just sit back and take it,_

_You think I'll hand my heart to you,_

_So you can go ahead and break it,_

_I'm no longer that naive girl, you see,_

_I'm taking charge now I'm the boss of me._

 

_You think you can plan my life out,_

_And I'll take that map and follow it,_

_You think you can write the rule book,_

_And that I'm just gonna swallow it,_

_I'm not that trusting fool I used to be,_

_I'm on to you now I'm the boss of me._

 

_You expect I'll be what you want me too,_

_And that I won't think twice about it,_

_Like I'm an addict for your love_

_As if I couldn't live without it,_

_I'm not your slave, I long to be free,_

_I don't take orders now I'm the boss of me._

 

_You think you know what's best for me,_

_And you expect that I'll just buy it,_

_If doing what you're told is such fun,_

_Why don't you go ahead and try it?_

_I'm done with being your puppet you see,_

_I'm outta here now because I'm the boss of me."_

 

Jareth watched passively as she strutted her stuff, and he pretended to be bested. He flopped back down onto the couch and held his hands up in surrender. Most likely, she was unaware that four-leaf clovers could block him from using his magic against her. Fortunately, there were ways around these things.

"I suppose, any minute now you will declare that I have no power over you, and you'll expect me to simply flutter away," his mocking tone made Sarah nervous.

During all the time they'd spent together since he reappeared in her life, she'd never felt herself to be in any real danger. In fact, he'd been at great pains to put her at ease.

The Goblin King flashed a cruel smile as the wind outside began to howl. Thunder rumbled with increasing fury and blue flashes of lightning crackled in the air. Sarah froze in terror as the lights flickered and sparked. The picture on the TV screen blinked before turning black. Darkness fell.

"Stop this now," she demanded, mustering all her courage to keep her voice from quivering.

The wheezing laughter of unseen goblins began to echo around the room. Shadows danced on the walls accompanied by the sound of scurrying feet. They were untrustworthy, fickle creatures, only loyal to their king.

"C'mon guys, we're friends now, there's no need for the theatrics," Sarah grabbed a magazine from the coffee table, rolling it up as a makeshift weapon.

Jareth regarded her with amusement.

"I want you for my queen, and I won't take no for an answer," he pulled his gloves on. "I intended to make you a formal offer of marriage on your eighteenth birthday, and I was prepared to accept a reasonable period of engagement before the wedding. But no longer," wickedness glinted in his eyes.

Sarah swallowed her fear and lunged at him with the rolled up magazine.

"Why you no good rat," She tried to land a blow on him, "Hoggle was right about you all along."

He deflected her attack and faded from view, reappearing on the other side of the room.

"Get the necklace," the Goblin King commanded his unseen minions.

"If my dog Merlin was still alive, he'd have had your guts for garters," Sarah thrashed and kicked as the goblins grabbed and clawed at her.

One of them managed to get hold of the chain around her neck. Its red beady eyes filled with glee as it yanked with all its might. She let out a yelp of pain as the metal cut into her skin. The tension caused the chain to snap, and the glass pendant went flying off into the waiting hands of a beak-nosed critter, who cackled with delight over his new treasure.

"I got it, your Majesty," the goblin held his prize aloft and grinned at his king.

"Yes, very good, now get out," Jareth impatiently waved his subjects away.

They melted back into the shadows, jabbering merrily as they went.

Sarah gulped as he began stalking towards her. "You have no power over me," she whimpered in desperation.

He smirked and reached out a gloved hand to stroke her cheek as she shrank from his touch. "Sorry, my precious, but I do."

The next few seconds were pandemonium as the front door sprang open. Her parents returned home unexpectedly and Toby came charging down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Her brother sleepily asked, "The noise woke me up."

"Jareth?" Irene was shocked to see him in his true form. Not as the youthful suitor of her stepdaughter, of whom she'd grown quite fond.

"What the heck?" Robert Williams watched in horror as the Goblin King grabbed his fiercely protesting daughter in a firm embrace.

"Sarah is mine, and I'm taking her Underground to be my queen," Jareth informed her bewildered family as they angrily demanded he let her go.

"No," she screamed.

"Please don't take my sister away," Toby wailed, causing the king to flinch.

For a moment, he wanted to take it all back. But what was said was said.

"It is done," Jareth declared as a glittering whirlwind carried them away.

 


	9. Generosity

Sarah was forced to hold onto Jareth to keep from falling flat on her face, as they materialised in the castle throne room. She hastily let go of her abductor in disgust as soon as she found her footing. The goblins were in high spirits, and rowdier than ever as they cheered the arrival of their monarch.

"Quiet", the Goblin King roared as he glared menacingly at his subjects.

Cursing his hot temper, he contemplated his options for damage limitation. Noticing she was clasping her hand to her injured throat from where the necklace was ripped off, his anger over his hasty actions intensified.

"You and you," he pointed to the beady-eyed and beaky-nosed goblins that were responsible for manhandling his beloved.

The little creatures willingly stepped forward as he beckoned them to him, thinking they were in line for a reward.

"Guards, escort these treasonous toads to the Bog of Eternal Stench," Jareth commanded as they clung to his boots and begged for mercy. He kicked them away with ease and grabbed hold of Sarah's hand.

"Get off me," she protested, "and don't you blame those poor wretches for doing your dirty work, you-you coward," she furiously slapped at him.

Jareth pulled her into his arms and tightened his hold on her. She fought, shrieked and squirmed for freedom.

"Clear the throne room," he screeched at the guards.

The goblins scurried around bumping into each other in the confusion. They simultaneously ran for the exit and got lodged in it, like a cork in a bottle.

"GET OUT NOW," the king lost his last shreds of patience and conjured up lightning bolts to chase them away.

Sarah struggled against his hold. "I'm not impressed, you know," she thumped at his chest as his hot breath tickled her face. "Let me go."

"Hush, my darling," Jareth worked one of his gloves off and brought his hand up to her injured neck. He traced over the red welt with his fingers, taking away the soreness and healing the skin. "I hate to see you hurt," he murmured.

She let out a bitter laugh as she finally managed to wrench herself free from his arms.

"You just stole me away from my home and family. I am hurt, and it's all your fault," she raged.

Blinking back the hot tears that were threatening to spill forth, Sarah turned away from him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her cry. Drawing in a deep breath, she regained her composure.

"Take me back to where I belong," she pleaded, "and maybe we can still salvage something from all this." The last part was a lie, she could never forgive him.

Jareth knew when she was being untruthful. He tapped at his lips in his agitated state, pondering his next move. His actions had been far too rash and his plans for proposing were now in tatters. It was true, his default agenda had always been to take what he wanted, if all else failed. It was his right and he would not be denied. But until now, he'd gone out of his way to avoid playing the villain with her this time around. The Goblin King flounced over to his throne and flopped down on it with a weary sigh.

"You can reorder time, right?" Sarah thought of the pain on her brother's face as she'd disappeared before his eyes. "No one but us need ever know about any of this."

The thought had occurred to him, but then he'd have to drug her again to make her forget. It didn't work last time, with the peach. Jareth reasoned that if the damage was already done, he may as well keep her with him. She knew about four-leaf clovers, and there were other ways of blocking fae magic. Left to her own devices, she might find a way to deny him forever. He would not risk that.

Sarah spied an egg in a nearby nook in the wall. Making sure his attention was diverted; she quickly grabbed it and aimed it at his head. With a wave of his hand, he froze it in mid-air, a few inches from its target. He shot her a disapproving glare and she shrieked in frustration.

"I was within my rights to keep you from the moment you bit into that peach," his supercilious tone and sense of entitlement earned him another flying missile. The half-full flagon of goblin ale was also magically stopped in its tracks, before it could inflict any damage. "Dearest, this is a battle you cannot win. You have partaken of fae food and drink many times, although it was the peach that first gave me the right to claim you."

She wasn't really listening to him; her attention was drawn to the arched window behind him, with its view out onto the Labyrinth.

"Let me run it again," Sarah begged, "to save myself this time." If it was the only chance of getting out of the awful predicament she'd found herself in, she would take it. She had solved it once and she could do it again.

Jareth was outraged. "Certainly not," was his brusque reply. "You are mine by right, and you will be my Goblin Queen."

"No, I will not," she snarled.

"Generosity, that is my curse," he complained as Sarah scowled. "I was prepared to do things your way, and give you the time you needed. But now, you must forget your old life and embrace your new one here with me." What was done was done, she was his, and he had to admit there was a part of him, the lonely part, that wasn't sorry he was forcing her hand.

Jareth got up from his throne and stalked towards her.

" _Ask me to move the moon and the stars,_

_And for you my love, I'll do it,_

_Do you want me to paint the sky with rainbows?_

_There's really nothing to it,_

_Tell me of your wildest dreams,_

_And I'll make them all come true,_

_Oh, my dearest only love,_

_There's so much I want to give to you."_

 

Sarah let him stalk after her around the pit as she offered her retort.

_"I don't want you to rearrange the sky for me,_

_I don't want you to make rainy days dry for me,_

_Although, if you're offering to die for me..._

_I mean this with intense ferocity,_

_Don't mistake my animosity,_

_You can shove your generosity."_

 

Jareth caught her and held her tightly in his arms as they gazed out onto the Labyrinth together.

_"Ask me to take the world and turn it upside down,_

_And for you, I would upend it,_

_Do you want me to reorder space and time?_

_For your love I'd gladly bend it,_

_Tell me of your wildest fantasies,_

_And I'll bring them all to life,_

_Oh, my sweetest precious jewel,_

_I want so much to make you my wife."_

 

Sarah sang sweetly, although her words were intended to sting.

_"I don't want you to make the globe flip for me,_

_I don't want you to make the hours skip for me,_

_Although, if to the bog you would take a one way trip for me..._

_Before I'm forced to commit an atrocity,_

_Let me prick right through your pomposity,_

_You know what you can do with your generosity."_

 

Jareth would never accept defeat; he sank to his knees, still holding fast to her waist.

_"Ask me to grant a thousand of your wishes,_

_And even more if you desire it,_

_Do you want me to shape reality from your imagination?_

_I can give you dreams to fire it,_

_Tell me all your deepest secrets,_

_And I'll keep them safe within my heart,_

_Oh, my life, my love, my queen,_

_With you I could not bear to part."_

 

Sarah cast him a contemptuous look, hoping her eyes were at their cruellest.

_"I don't want you to grant any wishes for me,_

_I don't want my imagination creating anything fictitious for me,_

_But, if you would go sleep with the fishes for me..._

_I'll keep my secrets; you keep your curiosity,_

_You talk of love but it's a monstrosity,_

_You can't buy it with your kind of generosity."_

 

She turned away as he released her from his grasp.

There was a rush of air that felt cool against her cheeks, which had been hot with anger. When Sarah glanced around, she found they were now stood in a finely furnished bed chamber. The colour scheme of red and gold made it appear too feminine to be Jareth's, but she couldn't be sure. He was behind her; she could feel his hot breath on her neck. There was a large four-poster bed worrying close at hand.

"Whatever you've got in mind, you can forget it," she swung around to face him with her arms folded in a show of defiance.

He took a step towards her and she moved away. The back of her legs hit the bed and she froze in panic.

"Believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you, my darling," he brought his hand to her chin and tilted her head up.

Sarah glared at him with fury as their eyes met. Jareth looked contrite and alarmingly like he was contemplating kissing her. Her awareness of their proximity to the bed caused a shiver of fear to pass through her.

He sensed her anxiety and guessed the reason for it. "Be not afraid, my sweet, I would not force myself upon you," the Goblin King retreated slightly to put some space between them. "This shall be your chamber alone, until after we are married and even then."

"But I don't want to marry you," she protested, "Or do anything else with you, for that matter."

Becoming Goblin Queen was a fate she'd more or less accepted before he snatched her away from her life and family. But it was supposed to be later, rather than sooner. She was going to fail at college first, or maybe find out she could have a perfectly happy ordinary life without him.

Jareth began to look irritated, "I'm not offering you a choice," he leaned nonchalantly against the nearest bed post, "I will take you for my wife one month from your eighteenth birthday, and the marriage will be consummated, make no mistake about that. If I have to wait a thousand years for you to come to me, I will have you in my bed," his tone was resolute, and the glint in his eye wicked.

Sarah couldn't believe it; he'd been so sweet and charming during their courtship. Nothing was too much trouble, and he'd willingly obliged her whims and desires. They had been getting along so well. Heck, she almost came close to giving away her virginity to him. The pressures of school and life expectations made her lose her cool. But for him to react like this, instead of trying to understand how she was feeling, well, it was doubly hurtful. She slumped down on the bed. Numbness overtook her; it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Get some sleep now, and tomorrow we shall begin the wedding planning," Jareth planted a soft kiss on her cheek before taking his leave. He hesitated at the door, "You're not a prisoner here, but bear in mind, I'll always know where you are and where you go," he warned as he left her to take it all in.

Sarah remained statue-like, too shocked by recent events to offer any response, not even tears. It was dark outside and the hands on the ticking clock on the wall were close to thirteen. The candles lighting the room flickered and eventually burnt themselves out. Still, she did not move. Exhaustion at last overtook her, and she laid face down onto the bed as the purple light of dawn crept in.

 


	10. King Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter put me in mind of 'You're A Mean One Mister Grinch' when I was writing it. But insults aside, I don't think there are any similarities that would infringe on copyright etc. I don't own anything related to Labyrinth, but the songs are my own original work.
> 
> Please do let me know your thoughts, I learn so much from your feedback, thanks - Mrs P.

The goblins scurried about preparing a breakfast tray for their new arrival.

"No," Jareth roared, "I do not think Sarah would like to begin her day with a bowl of slug porridge." He rarely ventured into the castle kitchens and was quickly reminded why it was best avoided. The gnarled wooden tables and counters were covered in all manner of gloop and goo. There were crawling creatures of every variety, particularly rats scurrying over anything that looked vaguely edible. "Clean this place up at once, you bunch of ninnyhammers" the king snarled. He was regretting not appointing Hoggle's sister as cook when the dwarf suggested her for the job. His last decent chef got bogged a few years ago for serving him peach cobbler at an inopportune moment.

It was no good; he would have to take matters into his own hands. Sarah's favourite food in the morning was blueberry pancakes drizzled with lashings of maple syrup. She made them for him once and they were heavenly. Jareth planned to conjure some up from out of his memory. He shook his head in despair over the efforts of the goblins he'd tasked with making freshly squeezed orange juice. They were crushing the whole fruit by stomping on them in an old metal bathtub; peel, pith, pips, and all. His hope of eventually recapturing her heart would not be off to a promising start if he offered her a goblet of that to drink.

"Hogbrain," the Goblin King hollered, calling for less-than-faithful servant. He suspected the dwarf had gifted the four-leaf clover pendant to Sarah, and intended to make his suspicions known. There would be no trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench, so long as Hoggle assisted him in regaining the affections of his intended.

"Does your Majesty want us to go and wake the girl up?" A snaggletooth goblin with a mean looking face asked. He and his three accomplices obviously intended to deliver a rude awakening. They snickered with glee at the prospect.

The Goblin King answered them with a scowl of disapproval.

"Sarah is to be Goblin Queen, and you will treat her with due respect," he commanded. "Anyone who upsets her will be bogged, or worse."

His subjects were suitably chastened. They scampered away to remove the booby traps they'd already laid.

Hoggle still hadn't appeared and the king summoned up a crystal to see where the dwarf was hiding.

Of course, he was with Sarah.

Jareth let out a weary sigh.

She looked pale and there was a world of sorrow in her sage green eyes.

"Never mind, Hogwash, you're worse than useless anyway," the king decided to let the dwarf off the hook. Sarah needed her friend more than he required his lackey. Plotting to wheedle his way back into her affections could wait. He shuddered to think about how soft he was becoming. Before Sarah came along, he wouldn't have thought twice about meting out severe punishments to anyone who dared to disobey him.

He conjured up her breakfast tray and entrusted one of his more competent subjects to deliver it. Something needed to be done. But what, he did not know. The Goblin King skulked off to his study to contemplate his next move.

* * *

" _Hogbrain."_

"Serve that no good rat right if I refused to answer him until he gets my name right," the little dwarf mumbled as he rolled his eyes with exasperation.

_"Never mind, Hogwash, you're worse than useless anyway..."_

"What am I gonna do?" Sarah fretted as she paced the floor.

"What did I tells you time and again? Don't have nothing to do with him, that's what I said. But would you listen?" Hoggle's reprimand was harshly delivered as he was irked over being continually slighted by the king.

She flopped down on the bed groaning and despairing over her foolishness, when a thought occurred to her. "Hey, wait a minute," she shot back up to fix him with an accusatory glare, "You were the one who gave me that damn peach."

Jareth told her that's what doomed her. Eating food gifted by the fae and delivered to her by someone she thought was a friend.

"I trusted you," she whimpered, tears stinging at her eyes.

The little dwarf was crestfallen. She was right; it was his fault for being so spineless. But his self-loathing made him lash out, and he turned his ire on her.

"I thought you would knows better than to eat it, but you didn't know anything, did you?" He angrily waggled his finger in Sarah's direction. "Fancy wishing your brother away to the goblins and their king without even thinking about what you was getting yourself into."

Seeing tears rolling down her cheeks silenced him, and caused him to lower his head in shame.

"I would jump headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench if I could makes it all alright again," Hoggle's fluffy brows drooped in despair. "I tried to makes amends with that four-leaf clover I gave you. Traded all my finest jewels for that, I did." It wasn't much by way of compensation for being an accessory to deceiving her in the worst way, he knew that. But he hoped she would somehow find it in her heart to forgive him, as she had done once before.

Sitting with her head in her hands, Sarah came to a painful realisation. It was no use blaming anyone else for the trouble she was in. Life wasn't fair, she already knew that, and taking responsibility for her own actions was part of the deal. She got herself into this mess, and by the double-barrelled jumping jiminetty, she would damn well get herself back out of it.

"Oh, Hoggle," Sarah sighed, "I've been such an idiot." Jareth had weaknesses and she needed to find ways of exploiting them. "I'm afraid the four-leaf clover pendant got broken, thanks to the goblins. I don't suppose you could get hold of another one, could you?"

He felt a spark of hope; her hurt and anger towards him seemed to have dissipated.

"I would, but I ain't got any more jewels to trade. Thems were my best ones," he jangled the few remaining worthless trinkets hanging from his belt.

Sarah contemplated the matter and a wicked grin broke out on her face. "Jareth's got a whole chamber full of precious stones and the like. He took me there once to see his dragon and to choose my seventeenth birthday present."

The Goblin King expected her to go weak at the knees over the Crown Jewels, as others had done before her. She confounded him by ignoring the gleaming mound in favour of an artwork hanging on the wall. It was one of Jareth's own creations, a watercolour depiction of her playacting in her old costume. Her likeness had been painstakingly captured, right down to the look of concentration as she tried to recall that troublesome last line from her playbook. He was reluctant to part with it, but it was the only thing Sarah wanted. What a contradictory being he was, she mused; sweet and thoughtful one minute, and the next, well, a rat.

"Are we still friends?" Hoggle questioned, looking bashful as he broke into her reverie.

She could tell from his contriteness how sorry he was, and how much he feared her rejection.

"Sure we are, I'm gonna need all the friends I can get in this place," Sarah gave him a warm hug to show she forgave him.

"Jareth is a rat," Hoggle fumed.

She chuckled, as she'd just been thinking the same thing.

" _He thinks he's God's gift with those eyes, and those thighs,_

_He's really King Rat, the Devil in disguise."_

The little dwarf nodded in agreement.

" _He's a snake, a rake, and a great big fake,_

_He's bad, a cad, and raving mad,_

_He's a tinker, a stinker, and a hoodwinker,_

_A villainous, libidinous, smellfungus."_

Sarah gleefully hurled some insults of her own.

" _He's a fool, a tool and can be so cruel,_

_He's vain, a pain and totally insane,_

_He's a piece of work, a jerk, and berserk,_

_An ill-bred, brain-dead, peckerhead."_

Hoggle liked this song.

" _He's a humgruffin, codpiece stuffing…"_

" _Studmuffin?"_ Sarah cut in, before blushing furiously and shaking her head.

The dwarf tried again.

" _He's a randy, dandy…"_

" _Lint covered hard candy?"_ She suggested to his nodded approval.

" _He's a slippery eel, a squeaky wheel…"_

" _With sex appeal?"_ Sarah added and then slapped her forehead.

Hoggle raised his eyebrows with exasperation, but he still had plenty of insults left.

" _He's a dim-wit, an annoying git, and a silly twit."_

She gave him the thumbs up.

" _He's a low class jackass, with too much sass, and…"_

" _Full of bog gas?"_ Hoggle chuckled.

" _He's a fruit loop, a nincompoop, and worse than the croup."_

Sarah applauded and thought up more ways to abuse the Goblin King.

" _He's a creep, a nasty - bleep, and less appealing than a junk heap."_

" _He's a hornswoggler, a mind-boggler, and a cradle robber,"_

Sarah grimaced over the implications of Hoggle's last insult.

" _He's a dingbat, a spoiled brat, and as welcome as a gnat…"_

" _A King Rat,"_ They declared in unison.

A knock at the door brought an eager goblin with a delicious looking breakfast.

Fawning over it for a second, with her mouth watering and offering profuse thanks, Sarah was touched that the Goblin King remembered blueberry pancakes were her favourite. Then the reality of her situation hit, and she took the tray with a harrumph of resentment.

"Damn him," she cursed.

The worse thing was, Sarah admitted to herself, she'd been falling in love with him.

"I'd better go and sees what his Majesty is up to," Hoggle grumbled as he shuffled towards the door. "You ain't on your own here, just you remember that." Gratefully, she nodded and smiled.

She hesitantly dug a fork into the pancakes; they looked fluffy and delicious. Her stomach growled in protest and she was practically drooling. It wasn't as if she hadn't eaten and drunk plenty of things there since the peach. But that was before Jareth dragged her kicking and screaming away from her home and family. Hunger got the better of her. Sarah scoffed down her breakfast before she could worry too much about if it was drugged. There were no ill after effects, to her relief.

The sun was streaming into the bed chamber through a large arched window. It led out onto a small balcony with a breath-taking view of the Goblin City and the Labyrinth. White and purple flowers spilled over the ledge from a climbing plant invading the castle walls. They gave off a scent which reminded her of liquorice. It was such a strange and beautiful place, the thought of one day calling it home had been growing on her. Sarah wished Jareth was standing on the balcony with her so she could slap his stupid face. Magically, he appeared, looking sheepish in the face of her fury.

"Why did you have to go and ruin everything?" She raged.

He made no reply, although his eyes spoke of regret.

Sarah looked down at her slouchy sweatshirt, tatty jeans and worn slippers.

"I haven't even got any clean clothes to change into," she bemoaned. It wasn't vanity that motivated her concern over her appearance, only the idea that freshening up might lift her spirits. He had at least equipped her with a luxurious en-suite bathroom.

Jareth gestured towards a triple set of mirrored doors.

"Everything you require has been provided for you."

Sarah advanced sceptically towards the closet and peered inside.

"What kind of delicate doily do you think I am?" She rifled unimpressed through the racks, angrily dismissing the multitude of fancy gowns hanging from them. "You once told me fae women were vain and shallow, and that's not what you wanted, so why do you insist on dressing me like one of them?"

She had a point. Jareth liked to believe he was unconventional, but the position of Goblin Queen required a certain level of decorum.

"I want my own clothes," Sarah demanded, her expression fierce.

He shook his head, "If I granted your wish, I would be assisting you in holding onto vestiges of your old life. You will dress in a way which befits your new station."

She slammed the closet door and crashed down so hard on the chair at her vanity, it was in danger of splintering.

"What the heck am I supposed to do all day? Just sit around looking decorous?"

Jareth thought he wouldn't mind that at all, but wisely didn't speak it aloud. He opened his mouth to inform her they had a wedding to plan and she would be coached in Fae etiquette, when loud chiming stopped him in his tracks. All the clocks simultaneously struck thirteen as their moving parts began to furiously spin around.

The Goblin King grinned.

"It is time for you to learn what a Goblin Queen does, and there's nothing like hands on experience."

 


	11. The Clock Is Ticking

 

 

Sarah glared at Jareth in bewilderment as the clocks continued to go crazy. With a wicked glint in his eye, the Goblin King vanished in a shower of glitter.

"What the...?" She exclaimed, only for him to reappear what seemed like seconds later holding a squawking baby in his arms.

"Oh, no," Sarah began to panic as the realisation of what was going on dawned on her.

The little girl was clothed in a pretty pink all-in-one with frilly cuffs, and looked to be around the same age as Toby was when she'd wished him away.

"Here, make yourself useful," Jareth practically threw the child at her, "I have other matters to attend to," his sly grin would have earned him a slap, had she been able.

"Hold on a second," Sarah objected as she jostled with the squirming baby, "I won't be a party to this." Her protests were drowned out by the girl's sorrowful howling.

It was too late; he'd already faded from sight.

"That son of a b-, gun," she corrected herself, not wishing to pollute young ears.

The little girl could not be placated, and Sarah was almost glad when a small band of goblins appeared.

"Oh," they gasped, "it's been such a long time since we had a baby wished away to us." The black-haired one who spoke inched forward with the others for a closer inspection.

"What do you usually do with them?" She inquired, wondering if there was a nursery purpose built for such occasions.

The goblins started to look shifty and, their curiosity sated, they began to disperse.

"We don't do nothing with them, milady," a wispy-haired pug-nosed one cackled as he scurried away.

Sarah huffed with frustration as the girl carried on screaming and grabbing at her hair. "Ouch," she tried to free herself, but the baby's chubby fist held on tight. "Well, this is just great," she grumbled. Remembering, with great clarity, how much her brother's lovability factor increased once he got past the pretty-much-screeching-all-the-time phase.

Jareth reappeared, his lips quirked in amusement as he watched her, "You're a natural, precious," he mocked.

If looks could kill, he would be stone dead. Sarah wanted to throttle him, but he escaped retribution for a second time, as her hands were still full.

"Who wished her away?" The strawberry blonde child she held in her arms looked well cared for, on the surface at least.

Jareth conjured up a crystal ball with a twirl of his wrist. The image of a stout ten year old boy with a mop of curly ginger hair and freckles materialised inside the orb.

"Oh, I suppose he's just another spoiled brat who didn't know what he'd got, until it was gone," he said pointedly.

"How dare you?" Sarah's burst of anger set the girl crying at full volume again, after quietening to a whimper. That was when her nightmare began; she fumed, the day she made that stupid wish. She let herself get caught up in the romance and the fairy tale. But this is who Jareth really was; a cold-hearted child snatcher. "The boy didn't mean to wish his sister away any more than I meant for Toby to be taken. Send them both back to where they belong, right now," Sarah demanded.

"You know I can't do that," the Goblin King toyed with the crystal ball in his hands as a mischievous grin spread over his lips. Spying a way to get her invested in his kingdom's reason for being, he proposed to offer her a challenge. "How about this," he began, "my job is to prevent young Oscar from reclaiming his baby sister. At this moment in time, his only motivation is fear of what his parents will do if he doesn't get her back." It was clear, via the image in the orb, that the boy wasn't making any progress. "How about I give you the chance to spur him on?"

Sarah's interest was piqued. She'd had Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus to assist her. Oscar would need guidance, and who better to do it than someone who'd beaten the Labyrinth before. It was probably her imagination, but the baby in her arms seemed to be pleading up at her through big blue watery eyes.

"You'd let me help him?" She questioned, not believing that Jareth would be that generous.

With a wave of his hand, the little girl was gone.

"Wha…?" Sarah started to protest and then gave a shrug. She shouldn't be surprised; he was always doing stuff like that.

"Don't worry" the Goblin King smiled, "Little Jarethea is quite safe."

"You are not calling her that," Sarah grimaced with disgust, "What's her real name?"

"I do not concern myself with such matters," he rolled the crystal ball over in his palm. "The boy must reach the castle and face me on his own, but you could be his Jiminy Cricket, steering him in the right direction. What do you say?" Jareth held the orb out to her, his eyes goading her to accept it

What else was she going to do? Mope about wondering when, or if, she was ever going to see her family again?

"Okay," Sarah didn't trust him to uphold his side of the bargain. But if there was a chance to reunite the siblings, and return them both to their rightful place, she had to take it. Catching the crystal he launched at her, she cradled it securely in her palms. The image inside was gone and she didn't know how to get it back.

"Simply concentrate on what you want to see and it will appear," Jareth explained as she gazed intently into the orb. It slowly flickered to life and she saw Oscar was still trying to find his way into the Labyrinth. "Remember, he has to make it here alone. You can only give him encouragement and help him to find the right path. The crystal will glow as a warning if you come close to overstepping the mark. Be very careful, because if you go too far, the challenge will be forfeited and his sister will become one of us forever."

Sarah nodded her understanding. She would worry about her own fate after she'd bested him again. When the boy and his sister were safely returned to their own home, she'd work on a way to get back to hers.

The Goblin King was pleased with himself and he let it show.

 

" _The clock is ticking and time will fly,_

_Thirteen hours will soon whizz by,_

_You have to make every second matter,_

_Or in the end your dreams will shatter._

 

_Tick tock, tick tock,_

_The hands are spinning,_

_Tick tock, tick tock,_

_The clock is winning."_

 

Jareth pointed to the timepiece on the mantle which showed Oscar had already used up his first hour.

"I must go and make sure that our little houseguest is comfortable," he said as he prepared to take his leave. "The crystal can be used for viewing and also to transport you temporarily to wherever the boy is. But remember the rules; it would be such a pity if he lost because of you."

He had no intention of letting either of them get the better of him. The whole thing was merely a ruse on his part to educate Sarah about her future role as queen. It was the only way he could think of, to get her to willingly participate in learning what it really meant to rule over the Goblin Kingdom.

"I kicked your skinny ass once before, and I'm gonna enjoy it even more the second time around," she vowed.

Jareth didn't care for her jibe about his posterior, "Piece of cake, hmm?" he sneered, "Careful you don't bite off more than you can chew, precious."

He vanished, leaving behind his customary glitter trail.

"What an arrogant, condescending, cocky, pain in the butt," Sarah muttered.

Some of her anger was self-directed, because in the past few years she'd let him dazzle her. It had all been about magic, dragons, and unicorns; everything that was mystical and enticing. She never wanted to dwell on the less savoury aspects of Jareth's Kingdom, and he was in no hurry to be forthcoming about them. The tour he gave her focused on the impossible and the incredible. There was no mention of turning wished away children into goblins. Sarah felt ashamed for not asking or caring enough to even wonder about the mechanics of it all. Her brother was safe, and because the king was otherwise so charming, she'd been willing to overlook it.

The seconds were ticking away, and there were none to waste. More lives than hers were on the line. There would be plenty of time for introspection after she'd reminded Jareth to underestimate her at his peril.

Oscar was sat sulking by the dank pond outside the Labyrinth walls, throwing stones into its murky depths. The burnished glow from the low orange sun made his red hair appear even fierier.

"Get on your feet," Sarah ordered as she materialised behind him. 

The boy jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Don't you want to get your sister back?"

He drank in her unkempt appearance with her slouchy sweater, threadbare jeans, tatty slippers, and bed hair. Obviously unimpressed, he adopted an obstinate pose. "I want to go home, right now," he stroppily demanded.

"And what about your sister?" Sarah chided; her disappointment in him evident in her forlorn green eyes. "You're her big brother and you're supposed to protect her. Do you want her to be turned into a goblin?"

There was a fleeting look of guilt on Oscar's face before his bullishness re-emerged. "It wasn't supposed to be real, how was I to know goblins actually existed? What do you know about it, anyway? Who even are you?"

"Oh, it's real alright, and I know more about it than you think. My name is Sarah and I'm here as a friend. Trust me; in this place you'll need one." She had to get him moving, and fast.

 

_"The clock is ticking and you're wasting time,_

_Before you know it thirteen hours will chime,_

_You have to hurry if you want to save the day,_

_Don't give up so easily and throw it all away._

 

_Tick tock, tick tock,_

_The hands are spinning,_

_Tick tock, tick tock,_

_The Goblin King is winning."_

 

There was a hissing noise behind them as the entrance to the Labyrinth appeared. The gates creaked open and swirling mist belched out.

Oscar was intimidated and even more reluctant to go on. "If Lucy didn't cry so much and get all mom and dad's attention, I wouldn't have wished for the goblins to take her away," he argued.

His words touched a nerve, as Sarah was reminded of how much she'd resented Toby when he was born.

"I felt the same way about my brother. I was the apple of my daddy's eye until he came along," she confessed. "I made the same wish as you, but I didn't really want him to be taken away forever. I fought to get him back, and I won. Being a big sister or big brother is hard work sometimes, but it's all worthwhile in the end," she promised.

The boy remained uncertain.

"Lucy is counting on you," Sarah coaxed, "aren't you even gonna try?"

Glancing over at the entrance to the Labyrinth, Oscar gulped, "I guess I could take a look," he said, not wanting to admit he was scared. Cautiously, he advanced towards it and stepped into a long walled corridor that seemed to go on forever.

"The first and maybe most important thing to remember in this place, is don't eat or drink anything," Sarah warned, knowing she couldn't guide him all the way through. "And don't take anything at face value. Remember, Lucy needs you, and she is waiting for her big brother to come save her from being turned into a goblin."

"Sarah," The boy peered from side to side with uncertainty, "which way do I go?"

"It has to be your choice," she gave him a smile for encouragement; "you have to believe in yourself."

Oscar nodded and chose left. "Wish me luck," he said as he set off walking.

The gates swung shut separating them.

"Good luck," Sarah called out hoping he would hear.

 


	12. A Goblin Lullaby

Sarah was momentarily disorientated when the crystal ball transported her back to the castle. It didn't take her to the bedroom Jareth insisted was hers, and the surroundings she found herself in were unfamiliar. She tried to recall the tour he'd given her in order to find her bearings. The castle was an extension of the Labyrinth in many ways. It had just as many tricks and traps for the unsuspecting. The Goblin King had rebuilt the Escher Room bigger and better than before. He once took her there for a gravity defying game of chase. Sarah found it more thrilling than scary the second time around.

Leaning back against the cold stone wall, she felt the weight of her heavy heart. The fact she was there against her will, and not as the eager visitor she'd always been in the past, caused her much sorrow. She thought she'd reached an understanding with Jareth, and was even beginning to wonder if she'd fallen in love with him. Her feelings were certainly strong enough for her to contemplate sleeping with him. It wouldn't hurt so badly, Sarah reasoned, if she didn't care so deeply. The distant sound of a baby's cries shook her from her brooding.

Lucy needed her now, as did Oscar. She wouldn't let them down. Focusing on the little girl's unhappy wailing, Sarah made her way through the winding corridors. It seemed the castle wanted to help not hinder her this time, as she easily found her way to the throne room. Peering inside, she could see Jareth on his royal seat. The goblins were noisily entertaining themselves while he gently cradled the baby on his knee. It was a tender scene, and her heart softened towards him as she imagined him doing the same for Toby. The little girl was red faced from all her screaming and was in need of a nap. The king roared at his company to be quiet and proceeded to sing Lucy a lullaby, of sorts.

 

_"Hush little baby dry all of your tears,_

_Before you make me want to cut off my ears,_

 

_It's time for you to sleep as if you were dead,_

_And forget about the monsters under your bed,_

 

_Your mummy and daddy love you it is true,_

_But it's a shame your brother really hates you,_

 

_He wished for us to come and take you away,_

_And said making you into a goblin would be okay,_

 

_Don't you worry baby because all will be well,_

_I plan on putting your big brother through hell,_

 

_He will be sorry he called on the Goblin King,_

_Once he realises all the nightmares I can bring,_

 

_But sleep my pretty one and do not think twice,_

_About awful, horrid things that aren't very nice,_

 

_Close your eyes and all the frightfulness will be gone,_

_When you open them again, you might be the scary one."_

 

Sarah cringed at the lyrics, but Jareth sang softly and with gentleness. Lucy calmed down and was soon fast asleep. However questionable the Goblin King's methods were, they worked. He knew he was being watched. Carefully, he descended from his throne with the baby safely in his arms.

"What did you think of my little ditty, precious?" Jareth inquired as he reached the doorway where Sarah was lurking.

"I daren't tell you my thoughts," she scowled, "not when there are young and innocent ears to protect."

He smirked, "Jarethea is slumbering and the goblins have heard much worse, I assure you."

"I don't doubt it, and don't call her that, her name is Lucy," Sarah protested mindful of keeping her voice low so as not to awaken the baby.

The Goblin King fell silent for a few seconds, and then she suddenly realised they weren't in the throne room any longer. They were standing in what she could only assume was the nursery. The decor left a lot to be desired, she mused. It looked like something better suited to Rosemary's Baby, with its dark drapery and eerie wall murals.

Jareth carefully placed Lucy into a large wooden rocking cradle. It was beautifully carved with little grinning goblin faces.

"As soon as the nursemaid arrives, you and I will have a chat," the king began as a short familiar character shuffled into the room. "Ah, Hedgewart, be a good fellow and watch the baby will you?"

"I didn't take you for a nanny," Sarah suppressed a smile as the dwarf rolled his eyes and groaned. "Capable and reliable though you are, I'm not sure you're qualified to take care of her," she peered over at the crib with concern.

Jareth took her by the arm and swept her towards the door, "Eudora takes care of all the children," he informed her, as if it was something she should already know. "Higgle will wait until she arrives."

"Where are we going?" Sarah struggled against his hold and clutched her crystal ball to her chest. She needed to check in on Oscar and offer encouragement if it was required.

"There's something I want you to see," the Goblin King gripped her hand firmly in his, "Perhaps I should have taken you there when I first gave you the castle tour."

"Then why didn't you... and who's Eudora?" He'd never mentioned that name before, or indeed any details about what happened to the wished away children.

They flew through passageways until they reached a dead end, or so it appeared. Jareth muttered a short incantation and an arched wooden door materialised. It sprang open to reveal a cavernous portrait gallery. The walls were peppered with small oval framed canvases. There looked to be thousands of them. Every one bore the image of a child and below each picture was a brass nameplate.

Sarah gasped in astonishment as she stepped inside for a closer look.

"Here lies a visual record of every child ever wished to the Goblin Kingdom," Jareth confirmed what she already suspected.

Her eyes were drawn to two portraits in particular. They depicted a couple of young boys with long blond flowing hair. Something about them was familiar, although she couldn't place where she'd seen them before.

"Perhaps you know them best as the Princes in the Tower," the king enlightened her; "Young Edward and Richard were widely believed to have been murdered by their wicked Uncle. You've doubtless heard the story. They would have met that terrible fate too, if not for the timely intervention of a faithful servant. Their nursemaid Eudora learned of the plot against them, and she made a wish to save their lives. Not wanting to leave her young charges, and facing certain death if she returned, Eudora accepted my offer to stay on as nursemaid to the Goblin Kingdom."

Sarah could hardly believe it, as she wandered through the gallery trying to take in as many of the faces as possible.

"The human world was rife with superstition and fear in the old days. Did you know, that once upon a time, mortal children regarded as being defective were often thought to be changelings? They were subjected to terrible trials, which usually resulted in their deaths, unless the goblins were called upon to reclaim one of their own." Jareth glanced around at the portraits with a look of pride. How many of them would have needlessly perished if not for him?

The truth of his words, Sarah didn't doubt. But the reality of the situation was more complex than that. Toby was never in any danger of being killed, and yet the Goblin King saw fit to take him. The same was true for Lucy.

"I get that you saved some of these kids from cruel fates," she tore her eyes away from the wall and fixed them on him, "Although, I'm not sure being turned into a goblin is much of a consolation. There was a time when humans were ignorant about disabilities, and children who were unwanted got abandoned or worse. But things have changed; we have safeguards in place now, like social services. Besides, you knowingly steal children that aren't in any peril at all, like my brother for example." There was no justification for that, none that Sarah could reconcile. What was said was said wasn't a good enough reason.

Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow, "Are you so certain of your world, precious?" He questioned. "Are all children protected from harm by your social services?" His sceptical tone suggested he already knew the answer to that question.

She turned away, dejectedly focusing her eyes back on the wall. He was right; the news brought almost daily reports of abuse and murders.

"But why take Toby or Lucy, and other kids who get mistakenly wished away? You knew damn well that I didn't mean it, and neither did Oscar," she glanced at the orb she'd forgotten she was holding and summoned up his image. He was in what looked like a giant game of snakes and ladders. "Oh, my… are those real snakes?" She panicked.

Glancing into the crystal with a smirk on his face, Jareth reached out and tapped it with his gloved index finger. The boy suddenly found himself climbing a long wooden ladder that led him to safety.

"You helped him?" Sarah was incredulous.

"Only to please you, my love," he simpered.

The sincerity in his voice was almost her undoing. In that moment, she had to fight against kissing him. Not because it was right or rational, but just because she wanted too.

"I took an oath as Goblin King, to claim every child wished to me, I do not get to pick and choose depending on the circumstances," Jareth explained as he saw she was wavering. "It is the way things are done around here. Every successive King or Queen must respect and answer the wish."

Sarah glanced from the crystal in her hand, where Oscar was navigating the less threatening challenge of a hedge maze, back to the portraits. Her shoulders sagged with the weight of responsibility he was thrusting upon her.

"I understand it's your duty as king, but I can't do it," her green eyes filled with sorrow, "Please, don't force me to be part of this," she begged.

Jareth pulled her into his arms and rested his head against hers.

"My mother was like you, she too was once mortal."

Sarah glanced up at him, her eyes wide with shocked surprise. He had told her nothing of his parents before, other than that they were both dead.

"She lived at a time when human lives were even more fragile than they are now. Her family were starving, and she surely would have died had her mother not wished her away. Children who stay here don't get turned into goblins, unless they are damaged beyond the repair of our magic. My father was Goblin King before me and he fell in love with the girl as she grew to be a young woman. She learned to return his affections and became Goblin Queen. Humans who dwell in the fae realm become like us, but alas their lifespans don't match those of us who are born here. My mother lived to be two thousand nine hundred and sixty plus her seven mortal years. When she died my father was heartbroken, he couldn't carry on without her. He chose to fade away rather than continue alone. His reign as Goblin King lasted for almost seven thousand years, and then the crown was passed to me. It is a lonely job without someone to love by your side," Jareth let his vulnerability show, as he did when he begged her to stay after she won Toby back. His mismatched eyes were full of yearning for her.

Already in his arms, Sarah hesitatingly moved forward until her lips brushed against his. The kiss deepened and the world began to melt away. She got a vague sense of the surroundings changing around her. But the workings of his skilful hands filled her mind with other, more diverting images. His lips burned a trail down her neck and the exposed flesh below it, making her whimper.

"Be mine, Sarah, now and forever," he murmured in her ear as his uncovered hands worked to undo her.

A small voice in her head tried to warn her she was lying on a bed with the Goblin King. But she either didn't hear it, or was too far gone to care. The crystal ball she'd been clutching, as if her life depended on it, fell to the ground and rolled away. The things he was doing to her felt so good, she didn't want him to stop.

"Tell me you're mine," he coaxed between kisses.

"Oh, Jareth, I...I…" Sarah breathlessly faltered.

_"Help, help me..."_ a distant voice cried out, desperate to be heard.

"Say the words," the Goblin King demanded as his talented fingers mercilessly drove her to the edge of reason.

_"Sarah?"_

Someone was calling her name, and she needed to choose; answer or surrender?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Princes In The Tower random reference came about because of an idea I once had for a Labyrinth fanfic. In that story, it would have been revealed that Jareth was once Richard of Shrewsbury, Duke of York, the younger of the two princes. Saved by the timely intervention of a maid after his brother was brutally murdered in front of his eyes. He would have been chosen and raised as heir to the Goblin Kingdom by the aged Goblin King.
> 
> Anyway, I never got around to writing that story, I wrote this one instead! Please do let me know what you think, I will never improve as a writer without constructive feedback, thank you - Mrs P.


	13. She's Losing It

"You love me, Sarah, I know you do," Jareth was close to giving in to his baser fae instincts. He had her where he'd always wanted her and she was more than responsive to his touch. "Don't fight it," his kisses became more insistent.

" _Help me…"_

"No. I can't do this," Sarah couldn't ignore the pleading voice any longer.

The Goblin King was lost in the moment and didn't respond.

"Stop it," she demanded, struggling to extricate herself from underneath him.

He reluctantly let her wriggle free, and she dropped to the floor to retrieve the fallen crystal orb. Oscar was in trouble and needed her help. Mortification made her cringe internally as she realised how close she'd come to giving into Jareth's seduction. Not to mention the way she'd let him touch her, and how much she liked it.

"You're already making me your wife, whether I want to be or not. Don't expect anything else from me." Sarah left him to rage over his frustration without a backwards glance.

The Goblin King regained control of his libido, if not his overwhelming need to possess her. She sought to deny him at every turn, it was no wonder he'd resorted to dirty tricks. Not that it made him feel any better about it. Sarah was to blame, his temper raged. If she'd only give into the passion he knew she felt for him. Love was his enemy. It bound him to her and yet stopped him taking what he wanted by force. Yes, he'd stolen her away from her home and family, but it was her heart he longed to capture.

"You won't win, precious. Not this time," he vowed.

* * *

Sarah landed in the forest just in time to stop the Firey gang from separating Oscar's head from his body. The Bog of Eternal Stench was close by and she hoped to steer him around it somehow.

"I can't do this, it's too hard," the boy complained between running and huffing and puffing to catch his breath. "There were snakes, and biting Tinkerbells, and I don't even know what the heck those things are," his face was glowing due to his exertions.

"You've done so well and you're not giving up now," she thrust a big stick into his hands and directed him to use it. "I sure wish my friends were here," she sighed as they beat the insistent Fireys back with fallen tree branches.

"What scrapes you got yourself into now?" A familiar voice inquired, accompanied by an affectionate growl. Hoggle and Ludo were on a nearby high stone wall, and the dwarf kicked a coiled up rope ladder down to them.

"You guys," Sarah grinned up at her friends as she began climbing, "it's like you can smell trouble or something."

"It ain't trouble I'm smelling," Hoggle complained as the odour from the bog invaded his nostrils. "I don't knows how Sir Didymus can stand it," he retched.

"Smell bad," Ludo agreed.

"What the heck is that?" Oscar grimaced as he hauled his sturdy frame, ruddy-cheeked and gasping to the top of the ladder. "It's worse than one of Lucy's poopy diapers," he spluttered.

"It's someplace we don't want to go," Sarah held her baggy sleeve over her nose. "Hoggle, you know the Labyrinth, how do we get around it?"

The little dwarf began to look shifty and shrugged his shoulders, "I ain't allowed to tell or I'll ends up being booted head first into that stink."

Oscar wasn't to be deterred now the end was in sight. He and Ludo set off walking along the wall. It stretched on for miles, but if they took the right turns, the Goblin City was within easy reach.

Sarah turned to her friend with pleading eyes, "Stay with the boy, for me. He has to win his sister back." The crystal ball in her hand began to glow in readiness to transport her back to the castle. It was telling her she could go no further without forfeiting, and she wasn't about to do that.

Hoggle grrumbled, as was his way, but he agreed to do what he could to help Oscar. "Just don't kiss me," he implored her, recalling what happened the last time she'd done just that.

She vanished with a grateful smile.

Jareth waited until she was gone to spring trap doors underneath her unfortunate friends.

* * *

Transportation made Sarah dizzy and her head was spinning. She landed in a darkened room and slumped to a heap on the floor. Strange glowing shadows danced around the walls and goblin chants filled the air.

" _She's losing it,_

_She's losing the game,_

_She's losing it,_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_She's losing it,_

_She's losing all hope,_

_She's losing it,_

_Ain't she a dope?_

_She's losing it,_

_She's losing her grip,_

_She's losing it,_

_Ain't she a drip?_

_She's losing it,_

_She's losing her mind,_

_She's losing it,_

_Ain't life unkind?"_

The soothing aroma of lavender drifted in on the warm breeze and Sarah could barely keep her eyes open. She vaguely recognised her surroundings as the red and gold bedroom it was impossible to think of as belonging to her. Somewhere close by, she could hear running water and tuneless whistling. A moment later a matronly looking goblin appeared.

"I've drawn you a bath, milady," she offered a clumsy curtsy and didn't seem to think it at all odd that her mistress was sprawled out on the floor. 'Although, from the looks of you, the bed would suit you better," she muttered.

Sarah began hauling herself up with the help of a nearby chair, "Um, thanks." She hadn't asked for it, but the idea of slipping into hot scented bath water was most appealing.

The clock on the mantle informed her that Oscar had seven hours remaining. She placed the crystal orb carefully on the vanity, not bothering to check the boy's progress now he was in good company. There was time for a quick dip, she reasoned. It wasn't until she'd stripped down to her underwear that she remembered where she was, and who might be watching.

"I'll take your clothes for cleaning," the goblin, whose name was Flinty, had been hovering at the door and whisked them away before Sarah could stop her.

"Oh," she squeaked and grabbed a fluffy towel from the stack to preserve her modesty. The steaming water smelt divine and looked so enticing, she decided to go for it. Tossing her bra and panties to the floor, she gratefully sank beneath the bubbles, casting the towel off to join her discarded underwear. If her eyes closed for a moment, it was only because for the first time since her arrival she felt totally at ease. She unconsciously slipped below the surface of the water, unaware of the need to hold her breath. As a child, she would often completely immerse herself for a few seconds. It was a good way to make the world go away. Everything stopped, except for the steady beat of her heart. The next thing she knew, strong arms were around her, hoisting her up from the bottom of the tub.

"Sarah," Jareth's voice sounded fearful and desperate, "can you hear me, my love?"

Her green eyes burned with anger as they flew open. She coughed and spluttered; her body heaving as she cleared her lungs. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She rasped, slapping at him. It was at that moment, she remembered her state of undress. Mortification overtook anger as she defensively crossed her arms over her bosom.

Satisfied she was well and unharmed, he turned away holding out a towel so she could cover herself.

"Forgive my intrusion," he muttered, but gave no explanation for it. He intended his magical meddling to safely send her to sleep in bed, not somewhere dangerous. He would bog Flinty later.

Sarah took the towel, still fuming over being so rudely interrupted. Did he think she was drowning? That appeared to be his impression, as he'd rushed to her rescue. It implied he had been spying on her after all, which made her even angrier.

"Thanks for ruining my nice relaxing soak," she snarled, "now get out."

The Goblin King turned to face her, his concern replaced with scorn. "I see how it is," he sneered, "you can't stand losing."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah barged past him, holding the towel tightly against her body. "There's plenty of time left, and I beat you before in less than thirteen hours." She froze as her eyes caught sight of the mantle clock, "No," she gasped, "that can't be right." Less than one hour remained for Oscar to reach the castle. Sarah grabbed for the crystal ball, knocking it off the vanity in her haste. It bounced around and she fought to maintain her dignity as she scrambled after it. Her towel came perilously close to coming undone as she lunged to retrieve the orb. The image inside it, when it came, was shrouded in darkness. Sarah could hear the sound of a child softly weeping, along with Ludo's despondent groans.

"Where are they?" Her eyes were blazing with fury as she turned to face the king. "What have you done?"

Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow as he prowled around her. It made her think of him in barn owl form, stalking a mouse. Sarah bristled at the image.

"While you were relaxing, your friends fell into an oubliette, and there they remain," he informed her, all the time circling the floor.

"I don't understand," she glanced back at the clock in confusion, "there were several hours left, and I can't have been in the bathroom for more than ten or fifteen minutes, at the most." She recalled closing her eyes, but only for a few seconds, it had to be trickery on his part. The water in the tub was steaming hot, even now. If the clock was right and all that time had passed, it should be freezing cold. Sarah tried to refocus on the most important matter at hand. "What happened to Hoggle? He promised me he'd help. Why didn't he get Oscar and Ludo out of there?"

"Precious," Jareth drawled, openly enjoying her bewilderment and state of undress, "I did not punish the dwarf when he assisted you, but I won't have him defying me for a second time." He conjured a crystal, to show her that Hoggle was suspended by a rope around his legs over the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Her rage threatened to explode, but she gritted her teeth, "Let them all go, right now," she demanded.

The Goblin King smirked, "You wish me to drop Hogwart headfirst into the bog?"

"You know damn well that's not what I mean. Set them free, and give back the time you've stolen. The only way you can win is by cheating, it's not..."

"Fair?" Jareth cut in.

Sarah had never been more acutely aware of her disadvantage against him. She clutched pitifully at her towel, with her long hair dripping, leaving her stood in a puddle.

"I am not required to be fair," he reminded her, "My only objective is to win." He held up the crystal ball in his palm as one by one, her friends appeared in it, "They are free to proceed, but it doesn't matter now, the boy will never reach the castle in time."

She glanced at the clock, which confirmed there were only minutes remaining. Taking a deep breath, she retrieved another towel from the bathroom to dry her hair. After a brief moment of composing herself, shielded from his scrutiny, she began searching for something suitable to put on. This battle was lost, and unless she intended to try and barter with him over every wished away child, she was just going to have to accept it. The gallery was filled with thousands of portraits, and she would soon run out of things to trade. What could she offer that he hadn't already taken; her body, her soul? She blinked back her tears, determined not to sweeten his victory by shedding them.

"What will happen to Lucy?" Sarah inquired, not looking in his direction, but focusing on her own reflection instead. She affected a mask of indifference as she dragged a comb through her long matted tresses.

The Goblin King appeared to be thrown by her apparent acceptance of the situation. He hesitated briefly before replying, "King Vasanth and Queen Aviva, of the Springan Kingdom, wish to have an heir. Their own attempts to produce one have failed. I believe we can provide them with what they so desperately want."

It pleased him to be able to make the wishes of others come true. If it didn't always please those who made them, well, he could hardly be held responsible for that.

Sarah nodded like an automaton as she carefully chose her outfit. She laid out silky black undergarments on the bed and picked a moss green gown to cover them.

Jareth was distracted with thoughts inspired by her clothing choices, so much so, he missed her question.

"What, my love?" He asked to her annoyance, although she fought not to show it.

"I said, will Oscar and his parents remember Lucy?" Sarah began putting on her underwear without removing the towel.

The king was so fascinated by her, he could barely focus on her inquiry, "Err, yes, but I can make them forget." His eyes grew wider as she worked the bodice of the gown over her head and let the towel drop. Clearing his throat, he fought to regain his composure and explain the situation properly. "In days gone by, concealment of the consequences of wishes was not necessary. However, times have changed and outside agencies tend to notice when a child has gone missing. I can remove every trace and memory of them from the mortal world."

Sarah carefully adjusted her gown and sat down at her vanity. Glancing over the array of jewellery gifted to her, without really taking any of it in, she randomly picked out an emerald necklace with matching earrings. She bit the inside of her lip hard enough to draw blood, desperate not to give her true feelings away.

"Well, you better get to it then, hadn't you?" She dismissed the Goblin King, her tone cold and business-like.

Victory didn't taste as sweet as he hoped, but Jareth wasn't discouraged, "As you command, queen of my heart."

Once he was gone, Sarah lowered her head and wept.

 


	14. Let Me Miss You

Sarah stood on the small balcony gazing out at the Labyrinth. Night had fallen, and the sky was moonless. Shadows and shapes jutting out of the darkness were all she could discern from the landscape. Woe was her; she'd taken her eye off the ball and Oscar had lost his sister. She didn't even say sorry or goodbye.

Breakfast seemed an eternity ago, and Sarah was light-headed, having eaten nothing in the interim. The Goblin King's dinner invitation was scornfully rejected all the same. However hungry she might be, she had no stomach for his celebratory banquet. She looked back at the room he'd designed for her. The fancy furnishings would have thrilled her younger teenage self. There were also beautiful gowns, shoes and boots in the closets; all in a variety of styles and colours. Boxes of exquisite jewellery and palettes of makeup filled the drawers of her vanity. Sarah let out a sad sigh; material riches were no compensation for the misery of having her fairy tale dream realised. How wretched it was to be powerless and condemned to a future of taking away other people's children, while chained to a husband she could surely only grow to despise.

Her traitorous heart loved him, despite everything. She wanted to cut it out and throw it to the dogs. He deserved no tender feelings from her, and yet, Sarah was sure she could have learned to live with anything the Goblin King asked of her, if only he'd gone about it in the right way. If he'd left her with her family, and continued dating her, she would have grown up some more, and he could have eased her into the wished-away-baby business. But he had to go and ruin it all. She gazed forlornly out into the darkness.

The sound of clinking crockery made her turn to find Hoggle setting down a tray on the bed.

"His Majesty don't want you to starve," he said, full of concern over her paleness and glum expression.

"How thoughtful he is," Sarah sneered, "But I'd rather waste away than eat anything to please him."

She swooned forward, dizziness getting the better of her. Catching the balcony rail to steady herself, she saw stars and not the kind in the sky. Hoggle gasped and rushed to her side.

"At least haves something to drink," he begged, "I bet you ain't had so much as a drop since this morning."

They were almost at the top of the castle's highest tower; Sarah couldn't even see the ground. Dark thoughts invaded her mind, thoughts much blacker than night.

"Jareth can do all kinds of fancy things, can't he?" She turned to the little dwarf, who was becoming increasingly alarmed by the hint of mania in her usually steadfast sage eyes. He nervously nodded in reply.

"Can he resurrect the dead?" She jumped onto the edge of the balcony and balanced unsteadily on it.

"Sarah, gets down from there right now," Hoggle tried to pull her to safety.

She shook her head, causing her to wobble precariously on the ledge. "This might be the only power I have now. The only way I can stop him from winning," her sight was blurred by the tears pooling in her eyes. She knew she couldn't jump; it wasn't her nature to give up. Frustration got the better of her that was all. Seeing the horror on her friend's face, she didn't want to cause him any further anxiety. "Jareth would only freeze time, or reorder it," she sighed and prepared to step down from the ledge. The heel of her shoe caught in a vine, and instead of jumping forwards, she was catapulted outwards into the darkness.

"SARAH," Hoggle's blood-curdling cry matched her own scream as she plummeted to the ground at deadly speed.

The faces of those she loved flashed before her eyes, her mom, dad, Toby, even Irene. Last, but not least, was the Goblin King, mocking her stupidity. At some point during her descent, she'd slowed, and was floating the rest of the way down, like a feather on a light breeze. Her panic calmed and she fell straight into a pair of strong arms.

"Foolish girl, did you think for one second I would let any harm befall you?" Jareth scolded, but the look in his eyes was tender as he held her tightly to him. "I find I can bear any indignity and loss, so long as I never lose you," he confessed, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

It was all too much for her, she needed someone to hold on to, and he was there. Sarah buried her face in the ruffles of his shirt and sobbed.

"I guess you were right," she eventually said through hiccupping breaths, "I am a sore loser."

Jareth smiled, but it wasn't one of triumph or derision, only love.

"Come, my dearest, I have something to show you," he clasped her hand as she gazed inquisitively at him through her tears. "The transformation may be strange at first," he warned as a ribbon of silver light began to engulf her. "Be not afraid, all will be well. Instinct will take over, I promise. Simply follow my lead."

Her puzzlement turned to wonderment, as together their flesh became feathers. In the blink of an eye, they were two barn owls, silently swooping and soaring into the night sky. He stayed close to guide her. She felt like it was the most natural thing in the world to be gliding through the air. They flew high above the Goblin City and the Labyrinth and towards a portal which crackled with purple lightning. After a few seconds, they came out above a city. Sarah knew this was her world, but not her hometown. Jareth made a sharp dive and landed on the thick branch of a beech tree. She set herself down beside him as he tilted his head towards the window of a nearby house. Her owl eyes blinked as she focused in on the family inside. It was Oscar, with his mum, dad, and, to her shock, his baby sister Lucy. Her words came out as hoots, and the Goblin King replied in the same fashion. She understood him as he did her. For the benefit of those who don't speak owl, their conversation went as follows...

_"But the boy lost, I heard the clocks chime thirteen,"_ Sarah was puzzled.

_"He got to the castle just in the nick of time. He happened to discover a magic door that led directly into the throne room,"_ Jareth replied.

_"Oh, how fortunate, not to mention, convenient,"_ she hooted, _"What about King Vasanth and Queen Aviva?"_

_"They've waited this long, they can wait a while longer,"_ his feathers brushed against hers as he nuzzled her gently with his beak.

They rested together for a moment before flying back home.

* * *

Sarah enthusiastically devoured the chicken on her plate, trying all the while not to wonder whether she'd ever met the unfortunate bird under happier circumstances. The goblins appeared to treat them as pets, but evidently weren't against cooking them. Jareth was sprawled out on her bed, where he'd been since they'd returned to her chamber in owl form. She was ravenously hungry after her flight, having eaten nothing beforehand. Her appetite was bigger than her plate of dinner could satisfy. Hoggle was sent in search of leftovers. He was happy for an excuse to visit the kitchens, as his sister Peggle had been installed as head cook.

"They're remarkably easy to hypnotise, you know."

The Goblin King was watching her eating with fascination.

"Huh," Sarah tried not to spray him with partially chewed up meat, "Who are?"

"Chickens," he grinned, "One simply has to coax them into a state of calmness and then draw a chalk line on the ground for them to follow."

"So the goblins just draw a line straight to the cooking pot then, do they?" She chuckled.

"Those noddypoles, you know how they are," he rolled his eyes, "Always making much ado about nothing."

"Like you," Sarah threw him an accusatory look, "Everything with you has to be games and grand gestures."

They had been easy in each other's company since returning from their excursion in owl form. It was an experience she would never forget for as long as she lived, or at least until her memory failed her. To be able to fly and soar among the clouds as only dreams had allowed her to do before was truly magical. For the chance to do it again, and for everything else he wanted to give her, Sarah was tempted to put an end to her resistance. He was determined to marry her, and so why not be a wife to him in every way? It would be all too easy to give in.

"Why did you let Oscar reclaim his sister?" Sarah still wasn't sure she understood.

"It was what you wanted, wasn't it? It was your wish. I love you beyond reason, there is nothing I would not do for you," Jareth was on his knees before her in an instant, his strange blue eyes gazing deeply into hers. The depth of his feelings she did not doubt, it was the limits of his generosity she questioned, even now.

She wiped her mouth on the linen napkin before replacing it on the tray and then inched closer to the king. Her fingers weaved their way into his golden hair as she pressed her lips to his. When they kissed it was as if the whole world stood still, regardless of his powers. Sarah broke their embrace, mindful of his offer, "You would do anything for me?"

He nodded, entranced by her beauty and intoxicated by her kiss.

"In that case, I would like to go home to my family, please," her voice quivered slightly and he drew back sharply, as if he'd been burned.

Anger momentarily flashed over his features before sorrow replaced it. He turned his back on her, his shoulders sagging with dejection. "Will you deny me forever and never love me?"

Sarah jumped up from the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "I do love you, in spite of everything, I love you with a passion that frightens me," she moved to face him without breaking contact with his warm lithe body. "I'm asking for time alone, without you" Her sage eyes shone with tears as she sang from the heart.

 

" _You have to let me go,_

_How else am I to ever know?_

_If what I feel for you runs deep,_

_And if you're the one I want to keep,_

 

_Let me miss you,_

_Let me fear that I might die,_

_If I can't kiss you,_

_Let me long for the day,_

_When with you I will stay,_

_Leave me to feel blue,_

_And realise our love is true,_

_Let me miss you._

 

_You have to set me free,_

_And you must leave me be,_

_I need to be sure you're in my heart,_

_And for that we must be apart,_

 

_Let me miss you,_

_Let me fear my heart will break,_

_If I can't kiss you,_

_Let me long to see your face,_

_And to feel your warm embrace,_

_Leave me to stew,_

_And send my world askew,_

_Let me miss you._

 

_You have to give me space,_

_And stay out of my face,_

_I need to figure this out on my own,_

_So please, I beg, leave me alone,_

 

_Let me miss you,_

_And fear I'll go insane,_

_If I can't kiss you,_

_Let me spend my nights crying,_

_And inside be slowly dying,_

_Let me feel I'm gonna spew,_

_Like I've got the stomach flu,_

_Let me miss you."_

 

Sarah forced a weak smile at her attempt to lighten the mood with the last verse. Jareth remained silent and contemplative, his strange eyes full of yearning. After what seemed like an age, he gave a nod of his head.

"If it is your wish to leave me, I will grant it, although my heart is sure to break," he sounded pained as if each word spoken was a great effort.

She couldn't hide her joy at the prospect of seeing Toby and her family again, even though she knew it was compounding his misery. The kiss she rewarded him with was some compensation.

"It's not forever," she promised. "I want to go to college, and at least be old enough to legally drink alcohol at my own wedding," Sarah knew such things didn't matter underground, yet it was a rite of passage she didn't want to be denied. "It will break my heart too, and I'll miss you like crazy. But you have to promise you won't come until I call for you."

"And what if you never call?" Jareth could hardly bear to contemplate such a possibility.

She was sure that wouldn't happen, "If I don't, then I'm not worthy of your love, and you should go out and find someone who is." The thought was too horrific to dwell on, that he should ever marry anyone but her.

The Goblin King regained his swagger, "I dare say I could find plenty willing," her face fell, "However, I'm certain that if I searched the wide worlds over, I'd never find another you," his smile melted her heart.

"I know you must think me cruel," Sarah began, "I don't mean it to be a punishment, but I'm only eighteen years old. Well, almost, and if I stayed with you now I'd always wonder if this is the life I would have chosen."

Jareth sighed, "You win and I lose, was it not ever so?" He appeared resigned to it. "However, it occurred to me, when you thought Oscar had lost his sister, that there are more precious things to lose than a game. Maybe sometimes losing is winning, that is my hope, anyway."

She smiled, "I think the wise man would say; whether you win or lose, the thing is to not be defeated.  _Sometimes the way forward is the way back._ Sarah planted a tender kiss on his lips and vowed, "This is farewell, not goodbye."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the penultimate chapter! All good things must come to an end, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The anecdote about hypnotising chickens came from the actor/director Werner Herzog. I read it and it made me smile so I was determined to crowbar it in somewhere.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. The last chapter has given me some grief, but hopefully I'll be able to post it in a week or so.
> 
> If you've enjoyed the ride, please do let me know, and same goes for if you didn't. I'm learning all the time and your feedback has been invaluable.
> 
> Thanks again - Mrs P.


	15. Happily Ever After

Jareth sat brooding on his throne, his handsome face spiritless and forlorn.

"Remind me, Hobnob," he quizzed the fretful dwarf, as if he didn't already know to the second, "How long has Sarah been gone?"

Hoggle sighed wearily, "Six months, three weeks, two days, and," he checked the clock, "fourteen hours. But don't forgets you cheated and put the clock forward six months, three weeks, two days, and thirteen hours."

The king got up, suddenly jittery, and began pacing about. Hapless goblins scattered in his wake as they attempted to clear a path for their unhappy monarch. None of them wanted to get on the wrong end of his boots.

"Why did I ever agree to let her go?" Jareth inquired of no one in particular. "I shall go stark raving mad and, if she returns, she will find me no better than a gibbering lunatic," he fretted.

"Doubts she'll notice the difference," Hoggle muttered under his breath.

"Careful, Hoggett," the king warned, "Sarah isn't here to save you from the bog this time."

The little dwarf attempted to scurry out of the throne room, but was prevented from making his escape; Jareth skewered him on the end of his riding crop.

"Just because I agreed not to go to her until she called for me, it doesn't mean I can't send an envoy in my stead," he plotted, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind a visit from an old friend."

Hoggle shook his head, "Let her be, she won't likes it and I'll be the one she takes it out on," he grumbled.

The Goblin King looked ready to kick a goblin, or him, and then his anger melted into a sad pout. He plodded back to his throne and slumped down with a pitiful groan. "But I miss her, Hoggle," he wailed.

"Oh, all right," the little dwarf threw his hands up in submission, "I'll goes and sees her, but don't blame me if she ain't happy about it."

* * *

Sarah wondered, and not for the first time, why she'd been so determined to return home. Her family were overjoyed, until she'd felt obliged to confess a few things. After finding out that she once wished him away to the goblins, Toby decided he no longer loved Sarah the best. Irene and her father felt betrayed, and found the truth about Jareth hard to accept. Their rational minds found the idea that she might be experimenting with alcohol, or other intoxicating substances, more believable than magic. They sought to explain away the evidence of their own eyes with excuses of tiredness and taking too much wine with their dinner.

Her resolve wavered on more than one occasion. Her High School Prom would undoubtedly have improved considerably if she'd been able to arrive on Jareth's arm. Instead, Sarah agreed to go with a studious boy from her English Literature class, half-expecting the Goblin King to crash the party and reclaim her. She tried not to feel disappointed when he didn't. Their separation was her decision after all, and she was determined to abide by it. This world held other possibilities and she owed it to herself to explore them, even if, in her heart, she already knew where she belonged.

After graduation, Sarah decided to take an offered place at New York University, so as not to be too far away from her family. The day would likely come when she would move to another world, and so for now, she wanted to stay close. It was difficult to decide what skills would best serve her as future Goblin Queen. Psychology appealed to her, especially in light of how tricky the fae could be. Something told her a whole lifetime of studying would be insufficient to fathom the labyrinth that was Jareth's mind. Still, she hoped it would come in useful for diplomacy between the various royal families. There were thirteen kingdoms in total in the fae realm, of which the Goblin Kingdom was the smallest. The others mostly looked down on it. However, those who desperately longed for a child knew its worth. Sarah didn't care about its grandeur, or lack thereof. She would love Jareth if he really was a blind beggar.

Her vow not to call on him too soon was often tested. It was her aim to get through college, at least. When Hoggle visited, obviously at his majesty's behest, she sent him away with a flea in his ear. But when Sarah pictured Jareth, sitting forlornly on his throne pining for her, his name was on her lips. She had to clasp her hand over her mouth to keep from summoning him. Sometimes she would see miserable children, unappreciated by their parents, and have to suppress the urge to call upon the goblins. On occasion, especially when there were dissertations to write and deadlines to meet, she would consider herself crazy. She could be a queen with a handsome fairy tale king for a husband, for goodness sake. It gave her a new understanding of the phrase cutting off your nose to spite your face.

There were dark days when self-doubt consumed her. Sarah convinced herself that Jareth must have found someone else. She never got to meet Eudora, the nursemaid, and occasionally she would imagine a Jane Eyre type scenario. Perhaps, sick of waiting for her to make her mind up, Jareth had realised true love was under his nose the whole time. Maybe he'd been bewitched by one of his own kind. Sarah recalled the party he took her to at the Springan Palace, there were no shortage of stunning fae females who would kill to snare a king. Even if no one else had captured his heart, he might have concluded he could do better than a mortal who would leave him lonely for her own selfish reasons.

Her twenty-first birthday rolled around, and Sarah's newly-divorced mother threw her the kind of glitzy party her fifteen-year-old self would have killed for. The specially hired rooftop was one of the most exclusive venues in town. It was swarming with her mother's showbiz friends, and hardly anyone she actually knew. Her father, Irene and Toby weren't invited, and she'd already celebrated separately with them at the weekend. This wasn't how she planned on spending the day. She intended to either ignore it completely, or go for drinks with her pitifully few friends from college. Linda, it turned out, had other ideas. She made sure her daughter looked the part, and a suitable designer dress was selected. Her mother suggested making no mention of her age, insisting that sort of thing was vulgar.

That was how Sarah found herself downing a glass of Champagne on a rooftop patio surrounded by perfect strangers. Alcohol wasn't something she often indulged in. But to make the best of the situation, and not appear ungrateful, she drank more than was wise. The room started to spin and she suddenly found herself captured in a firm embrace.

"Steady on, you nearly went headfirst into the ice sculpture," a smooth voice said.

It belonged to a thespian friend of her mother's. His name was Rex Perry, and he was an old letch. To her disgust, his hands lingered longer than was necessary and she swung a slap at his cheek. Her state of inebriation made her clumsy sending her aim off. Sarah went crashing to the floor to the shock of the assembled throng. Her mother was furious over her daughter's lack of decorum and dragged her away from the other guests so she could berate her.

"You threw away your dreams of becoming an actress, and now you're throwing away any chance you might have to become somebody in this city. I invited my rich and influential friends all for your benefit, and this is the thanks I get," her mother scolded her as if she were still a child.

Sarah's bitter reply was fuelled by drink.

"The only person you ever seek to benefit is yourself," she sneered,

It earned her a slap around the face and probably a lifetime of regret. Their mother-daughter relationship had been deteriorating for years. The older both of them got, the more difficult it became. Linda was in a profession that worshipped youth, and had reached that difficult age when the phone stops ringing. Having a daughter in the prime of life was a bitter pill to swallow.

Left to her own devices after her attempts to make amends were rebuffed, Sarah went to clear her head on the balcony. The location reminded her of a similar place in the Goblin King's castle, and she yearned to be there in the arms of the man she loved. Three years was more than time enough to prove a point. There was no reason she couldn't finish college and tie-up all the loose ends of her mortal life with Jareth by her side. It seemed ridiculous to her that she'd waited so long. What if she'd left it too late? Her misery was of her own making and she couldn't hold back the tears, however self-indulgent they were.

"Oh, Jareth, can you hear me? I need you and I'm a fool for staying away," Sarah whimpered.

There was no response, and a distinct lack of Goblin King, in all his finery, arriving amidst a shower of glitter to sweep her away in his arms. She crumpled into a blubbering heap, hiding her face from unimpressed onlookers.

"Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes?" a familiar voice greeted her.

Sarah looked up in astonishment to find she was no longer at the party. Hoggle was gazing down at her with a welcoming smile. She was on the balcony of her room in the castle beyond the Goblin City. Glad as she was to see her old friend, the absence of the king was worrying.

"Where's Jareth?"

Had he sent Hoggle to let her down gently? She stared expectantly at the doorway, desperate for a glimpse of him.

The dwarf held his hand out to her and she gratefully grasped it. Wobbling on her designer heels, and still under the influence of alcohol, she kept a tottering pace as her friend led her through a maze of corridors. Her elegant calf-length black gown was rather constricting. It wasn't made for dashing around castles in search of errant monarchs.

"He's okay, right?" Sarah fretted, "Because I think I need to pee, and if he's gonna tell me to go to hell, I'd like to at least attempt a dignified exit."

Hoggle rolled his eyes and showed her to a rustic, but serviceable, bathroom. A short while later, after she'd abandoned her unsteady shoes; they arrived at the door to the nursery.

"His majesty is waiting," her friend informed her as he carefully pushed open the door to prevent it from creaking.

Sarah tentatively peeked inside, to find Jareth seated in a wooden rocking chair, which was fashioned after his throne, complete with horns. He was gently cradling a tiny baby in his arms; at least she assumed there was a baby amongst the bundle of blankets. His expression gave nothing away as to his feelings. Instead, he silently beckoned her over to him.

"I think King Vasanth and Queen Aviva will be very pleased with this fine little fellow, don't you?" he spoke in a low whisper, so as not to disturb the slumbering babe.

Before Sarah could reply, the door opened and in came a jolly looking older woman. She appeared to be around sixty in human years, with silver-streaked mousey hair. Her hazel eyes twinkled with warmth and her face was lined from frequent smiling.

"Ah, Eudora, I don't believe you've met the future-Goblin-Queen," Jareth bit back a smile as his intended attempted to hide her surprise at his chosen words of introduction.

The two women greeted each other cordially, with Sarah relieved her Jane Eyre imaginings were wide of the mark.

They left the nursemaid to take over caring for the baby, as the king swept them out into the hall. Once the door was closed, he pulled her into his arms and soundly kissed her.

"You still want me then?" Sarah chuckled once she'd got her breath back.

"Every day and forever," Jareth purred seductively but sincerely. His velvet tones liquefying her in all the right places, and a few wrong ones, as her already wobbly legs were in danger of buckling altogether.

There was an easy remedy for that; she needed to lie down, and fast. First, there was a question she needed answering.

"The baby, what happened?"

The Goblin King gazed warily into her green eyes, which always seemed to peer into the hidden parts of himself that even he dared not to examine too deeply.

"He was wished away by a young mother, a girl not much older than you were when we first met. She didn't want to run the Labyrinth, she only wanted him gone and for her life not to be ruined by a child she regarded as a mistake," Jareth explained.

Sarah nodded, unsure if she'd ever be fully reconciled to the whole business. But there was no longer an urge to run from it.

"It's my twenty-first birthday, and so far, it's kinda sucked. Three years apart, and I missed you so much," she covered his lips with her own and savoured the unique taste of him.

Jareth was looking slightly sheepish when she broke off from kissing him.

"I have a small confession to make," he glanced down at his pointed grey suede boots.

"Well?" Sarah questioned.

He looked so adorable with his penitent pout; she was tempted to forgive him on the spot, even before knowing his misdeed.

"I've been tinkering with time," Jareth divulged without elucidating.

Sarah could only shrug in confusion.

"The Goblin Kingdom is effectively in its own time zone, and I can make certain adjustments in relation to the human world."

She was no less baffled.

"Three years to you has been slightly less for me," he admitted.

Sarah furrowed her brow, "How long has it been for you?"

Jareth appeared to be blushing, which both astonished and concerned her, "Three days," he muttered, shame-faced.

Her lips moved, silently repeating his words, but no sound would come out. No one could exasperate her more, and yet she couldn't help loving him.

Sarah collapsed into a fit of giggles. "You are impossible," she wheezed.

"What would you like for your birthday? Anything, my precious, just name it," the Goblin King was relieved she didn't appear to be upset with him.

She broke into a wicked grin and leaned in to whisper into his ear. His elegant eyebrows shot so far up in surprise, they disappeared under his unruly hair.

"That is eminently doable, my dearest," he held out his hand to her and carried them both away in a puff of glitter.

Many hours later, they lay in each other's arms, temporarily sated and in a state of perfect bliss.

"Will it always be like this between us?" Sarah wanted to believe it would, but the failure of her parents' marriage made her naturally sceptical. However, Jareth was nothing like her father, and she hoped she wasn't too much like her mother.

The Goblin King gave a kiss of assurance and then began to softly croon.

 

" _We are going to be so sickeningly happy,_

_We'll make other couples turn green,_

_We're going to be the lovey-est dovey-est_

_Husband and wife there's ever been,_

 

_We'll have cute pet names for each other,_

_Like snookums, precious-wecious and peachy-pie,_

_We'll be so adorably sweet together,_

_Our true love will bring a tear to a glass eye,_

 

_We'll go down in history as celebrated lovers,_

_No happier couple will have ever drawn breath,_

_We'll be the envy of all who see and know us,_

_So much so, they'll want to beat us both to death,_

 

_We are going to be so sickeningly happy._

_About our love they'll write sonnets and plays,_

_We're going to make the cutest babies,_

_And live happily ever after for the rest of our days."_

 

Sarah needed no more convincing.

**THE END.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I really appreciate it.
> 
> This fanfic was an oddity, if not a Space one! I know Mr Bowie isn't a big fan of musicals, especially ones where the songs are crowbarred in, but I hope he would give me points for effort, at least.
> 
> The last chapter was hard to write, and that probably shows, but overall I had big fun with this whole project. I also wrote a few songs that never made the cut (saved for the deluxe edition ;-)). I had a more reflective one written for this last chapter, but decided to go for laughs instead.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and please do let me know your thoughts. Thanks again - Mrs P.


End file.
